


Lovers keep on fighting

by ZuzzyKB



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuzzyKB/pseuds/ZuzzyKB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Kurtbastian.<br/>Kurt e Sebastian sono al loro ultimo anno di liceo. Entrambi vogliono accaparrarsi tutti gli assoli, ma un nuovo studente potrebbe minacciare il loro piano. Se è vero che l'unione fa la forza, forse solo un'alleanza può farli trionfare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sto semplicemente ripubblicando questa storia qui. E' già completa, quindi in pochi giorni riuscirò a pubblicare tutti i capitoli.

 

Primo giorno dell'ultimo anno di liceo e Kurt non vedeva l'ora che finisse per poter andare a New York e coronare i suoi sogni. Da un certo punto di vista la Dalton gli sarebbe mancata, ormai era come una seconda casa e poi tutti i suoi amici erano qui. Era riuscito a vincere quella borsa di studio in terza media per entrare alla Dalton, che sicuramente non era una scuola per umili meccanici, come suo padre, che ora, però, era anche Membro del Congresso. Era stato un bene essere finito in quella scuola, anche se doveva studiare parecchio per mantenere una buona media, perchè quando aveva capito che il suo orientamento sessuale non prevedeva l'altro sesso, non era stato preso di mira, vista la nota politica anti-bullismo della scuola. Aveva avuto per un periodo anche un ragazzo in quella scuola, ma ora si era diplomato e l'aveva perso di vista. Faceva parte anche del glee club della scuola: i Warblers con cui aveva vinto tutti gli anni le Regionali, ma arrivavano sempre quinti o sesti a livello nazionale. Quella sarebbe stata la cosa che gli sarebbe mancata di più: cantare con i suoi compagni, organizzare feste e divertirsi tutti insieme.  
Per quell'anno si era ripromesso di avere la media perfetta (risultato che aveva sempre raggiunto), essere un ottimo rappresentante di istituto (dopo essere stato eletto l'anno precedente) e sopratutto di accaparrarsi tutti gli assoli per le competizioni. Così per la domanda di ammissione alla NYADA avrebbe guadagnato parecchi punti.   
Con tutti questi buoni propositi Kurt attraversava il corridoio per raggiungere l'aula di matematica, ovviamente però doveva scontrarsi con l'unico possibile problema che poteva avere nel realizzare il suo piano: Sebastian Smythe, che stava decisamente importunando il suo vicino di armadietto, Thad, impedendogli di usufruire del proprio armadietto. Aveva provato in tutti quegli anni a infilarsi nei pantaloni di Thad, ma questo era uno dei pochi che lo aveva respinto e ovviamente lo spilungone non poteva mandarlo giù. Se non si fosse capito anche Sebastian aveva gli stessi gusti di Kurt e se non fosse stato un arrogante, presuntuoso, figlio di papà Kurt avrebbe perso la testa per un ragazzo così attraente.  
-Smythe, togliti-  
-Oh ma guarda chi si rivede! Sei tornato dal paese degli unicorni, Hummel?-  
Sebastian si era voltato per poterlo osservare dall'alto e mettergli timore, ma quell'estate Kurt si era alzato parecchio ed ora non c'era più quell'enorme scarto dell'anno prima. Thad nel frattempo ne approfittò per dileguarsi.  
-Come ti ho già detto, Smythe, togliti dal mio armadietto-  
-Non credo lo farò. Trovo molto più divertente torturarti e soprattutto metterti in guardia. Vedi di non intralciarmi: gli assoli sono miei e pure l'iscrizione alla NYADA, capito?-  
-Non mi fai paura, Mangusta-  
-Starei attento se fossi in te, Checca- questa volta se ne andò e lasciò a Kurt l'opportunità di aprire il suo armadietto e appoggiare la sua borsa.  
Ricordate quando dicevo che a Kurt sarebbero mancati gli Warblers? Beh, non proprio tutti.

* * *

Sebastian Smythe era il figlio di un ricco pubblico ministero e non aveva mai frequentato una scuola pubblica. Ragazzo molto ambizioso e sicuro di sè, raggiungeva qualunque suo scopo. Sia per quanto riguardava i ragazzi, sia per quanto riguardava la scuola. Alla Dalton non aveva rivali se non quella Checca isterica, che veniva dalla scuola pubblica, e che si divertiva a fregargli gli assoli o la supremazia nella media scolastica. Non che lo superasse, ma ogni anno avevano la stessa identica media. L'unica cosa in cui non si confrontavano ero lo sport visto che lui era capitano della squadra della scuola. Insomma a Hummel la rappresentanza studentesca a lui il ruolo di capitano. Non si erano piaciuti dal primo sguardo, a pelle e poi quando iniziarono a competere, visto il loro agonismo naturale cominciarono ad insultarsi e i loro battibecchi erano diventati delle leggende. Quando capitavano spesso si formava intorno a loro una massa di gente curiosa di vedere chi ne uscisse vittorioso, ma come con gli assoli erano sempre testa a testa. Se la volta prima vinceva uno, la volta dopo toccava a l'altro. Condividevano pure lo stesso dannato sogno di andare alla NYADA e dato che era raro che due persone della stessa scuola venissero ammesse, si erano messi in testa di dover superare a tutti i costi l'altro.

* * *

Finite le lezioni, i Warblers si riunirono visto che doveva eleggere un nuovo capo consiglio. Wes si era diplomato e una delle sedie era di conseguenza rimasta vacante. Ovviamente Kurt e Sebastian si proposero.  
-Kurt e Sebastian non possiamo accettare la vostra candidatura- disse Thad, molto tranquillamente aspettando solo la loro reazione.  
-Perchè?- urlarono in coro Kurt e Sebastian, prima di scambiarsi occhiate al vetriolo.  
-Perchè non siete oggettivi quando valutate le performance dell'uno e dell'altro-  
-Non è vero: se Hummel avesse una bella voce glielo direi, ma visto che si ritrova quella di una donnina isterica, non posso che trovarla fastidiosa-  
-E se Smythe la smettesse di attirare l'attenzione del pubblico sui suoi denti, piuttosto che sulla sua voce, magari riusciremmo anche a vincere. Vi devo ricordare che l'anno scorso avete dato a lui l'assolo per le nazionali e non abbiamo vinto?-  
-E l'anno prima allora, Checca? Chi è che ha avuto l'assolo?-  
I due si scambiarono un altro sguardo poco gentile, prima di prestare attenzione nuovamente a Thad che si era schiarito la voce.  
-Appunto. Questo conferma la mia teoria. Prima che voi arrivaste abbiamo già votato e il nuovo membro sarà Hunter Clarigton-  
Sebastian ghignò divertito, visto che quello era il suo migliore amico lì dentro.  
-Smythe non credere che ti farò sempre vincere. Sarò obbiettivo per quanto riguarda le assegnazioni degli assoli. Puoi anche smetterla di ghignare soddisfatto-  
A quelle parole Sebastian si innervosì, mentre Kurt sorrise di gusto.  
-Anche tu, Hummel non credere che vi lascerò bisticciare così per tutto l'anno. Siete i migliori qui dentro, è vero, ma non per questo noi saremo alla vostra mercé!-  
Anche dal volto di Kurt scomparve il sorriso, quel ragazzo che veniva dall'accademia militare ci provava gusto a comandare e questo non gli piaceva per niente.  
-Ora parliamo dei nostri avversari- prese parola Nick, altro membro del consiglio -quelli di cui dobbiamo preoccuparci di più sono le New Direction-  
Sul volto di Kurt comparve subito un sorriso, molti dei componenti erano suo compagni delle medie e uno di loro era il suo fratellastro.  
-Io li conosco- disse deciso Kurt -il mio fratellastro è capitano insieme alla mia ex migliore amica Rachel Berry. La Berry è sempre stata una bravissima cantante, anche Finn non è da scartare. Poi di pericolosi ci sono Mercedes Jones che ha una voce portentosa e Santana che canta divinamente e ha un certo sex appeal. Infine ci sono i due ballerini Mike Chang e Brittany S. pierce. Io non mi preoccuperei più di tanto, visto il professore che si ritrovano. Sceglie sempre canzoni brutte e le coreografie sono troppo incentrate sui due ballerini-  
Tutti ascoltarono con attenzione le informazioni e Thad ne prese nota.  
-Per oggi può bastare. Nella prossima riunione parleremo della scaletta- Nick guardò poi nella direzione di Kurt e Sebastian -sarà meglio per voi che non vi mettiate a litigare, chiaro?-  
Entrambi si imbronciarono come se si fossero offesi e si guardarono in cagnesco prima di uscire dall'aula canto.

* * *

Qualche ora dopo, mentre Sebastian tornava dagli allenamenti di Lacrosse e Kurt dalla riunione di inizio anno con preside e insegnati si incontrarono e ovviamente non persero tempo per insultarsi.  
-Come siamo eleganti, Checca! Hai trovato qualcuno che ti sopporti e ti porti fuori a cena?-  
-No, idiota! Aveva una riunione con il preside-  
I due si fermarono ognuno davanti alla porta della propria camera notando che erano attaccate.   
-Non è la tua stanza, vero?-  
-Invece sì, Checca. Siamo vicini di stanza-  
Quell'anno che finalmente potevano avere una singola si ritrovavano l'uno accanto all'altro.  
-Almeno so dove posso trovarti per la tua dose quotidiana di insulti, Hummel-  
-Oh sì, ogni giorno aspetto il momento in cui vedrò la luce riflessa dai tuoi denti da cavallo che ti precede, per poi ascoltare la tua magnifica voce che ammalia tutti- ed era vero che ammaliava tutti. Sebastian era molto popolare, anche se molto temuto. Kurt non era da meno, il suo ruolo da Warbler e da rappresentante di istituto lo avevano reso molto popolare. Poi la sua lingua tagliente era rispettata da tutti, tranne che dalla sua nemesi storica.  
-Vedi: lo ammetti pure tu. Sono magnifico. Tutti mi vogliono, tutti mi cercano.-  
-Mister modestia, abbassa la cresta che è meglio. Non sei così popolare come credi-  
-Neanche tu, Lady Hummel. Sei rappresentante solo perchè non mi sono voluto candidare e aggiungere un ulteriore impegno alla mia fitta agenda-  
-Certo: hai così tanti impegni. Scommetto che la maggior parte riguardino lo Scandals e i ragazzi che ti sbatti per venti minuti-  
-Che linguaggio poco consono alle signore e poi non immaginavo conoscessi dei luoghi così divertenti. Pensavo fossi tutto casa e chiesa-  
-Solo perchè non ci vado tutte le sere come te, non significa che non conosca uno dei pochi locali gay dell'Ohio-  
-Ah giusto, dimenticavo: sei lesbica-  
-Ah giusto dimenticavo: sei un coglione- e si rinchiuse in camera sua sbattendo la porta.  
-Tanto vincerò io, Hummel. È inutile che ti sforzi- urlò da dietro la porta Sebastian. Kurt non rispose, ma si ripromise che quell'anno lo avrebbe stracciato.


	2. Capitolo 2

Kurt quella mattina si era seduto in un posto diverso dal solito e aspettava l'arrivo del professore, certo sarebbe stato meglio se Sebastian non avesse deciso di sedersi accanto a lui.  
-Cosa stai facendo, Smythe?- chiese acido Kurt.  
-Mi siedo accanto a te, così potrò insultarti ogni momento- rispose ghignando.  
Davvero, Kurt non poteva sopportare quel ghigno malefico che compariva sempre sul volto del suo rivale. Neanche la strega di Biancaneve trasudava malignità da tutti i pori come Sebastian.  
Kurt stava per rispondere quando dalla porta apparve prima il professore e subito dopo un ragazzo riccioluto, non molto alto, ma decisamente sexy. Sebastian sembrava comunque della stessa opinione visto che non spostava di un millimetro gli occhi dal didietro del nuovo arrivato.  
-Bene ragazzi. Vi presento il vostro nuovo compagno di scuola: Blaine Anderson. Se vuoi presentarti-  
-Con piacere. Ciao a tutti, sono Blaine e frequento l'ultimo anno. Per vostra informazione ho intenzione di far parte del Glee club della scuola-  
A quelle parole tutti si voltarono verso Kurt e Sebastian, mentre i due si guardavano sorpresi.  
-Se vuoi delle informazioni sugli Usignoli, puoi chiedere ai due ragazzi in fondo. Kurt è anche rappresentante degli studenti. Sarà più che lieto di aiutarti. Ora siediti che cominciamo la lezione-   
Blaine allora si diresse al suo posto, non prima di sorride cordialmente a Kurt.  
Sebastian dal canto suo ovviamente si era sentito ignorato per cui non perse tempo a dar fastidio a Kurt.  
-Checca, è inutile che ci speri. Non verrà a letto con te-  
-Però a me ha sorriso, invece a te, Mangusta, no- sorrise spavaldo Kurt.  
-Allora facciamo così: vediamo chi riesce ad infilarsi per primo nelle sue mutande-  
-Non ci penso nemmeno. Non sono quel tipo di ragazzo.-  
-Dimenticavo, sei una ragazzina frigida a cui interessa solo il romanticismo. Come ho fatto a dimenticarlo!-  
-ahah divertente- la discussione era chiusa ed entrambi si concentrarono sulla lezione, sfidandosi ovviamente a chi rispondeva in modo più corretto al professore, come al solito.

* * *

 Usciti dall'aula Blaine fermò Kurt e Sebastian per chiedere qualche informazione riguardo gli Warblers.  
-Ciao. Tu sei Kurt, giusto?-  
-E io sono Sebastian Smythe, piacere- gli strinse la mano.  
-Quando sono le prove?-  
-Oggi pomeriggio alla fine delle lezioni, aula canto. Dovrai fare l'audizione prima di entrare. Noi due arriveremo in ritardo, ma non facciamo parte del consiglio, quindi tranquillo ti valuteranno loro-  
-Consiglio?-  
-Sì. Sono loro che decidono tutto. Al momento i componenti sono Thad, Nick e Hunter- spiegò velocemente Kurt  
-Oh. E perchè voi due arriverete in ritardo?-  
-Io sono rappresentante degli studenti e ho una riunione, l'idiota qui invece è capitano della squadra di Lacrosse e ha allenamento-  
-Come al solito mi insulti, eh Checca?-  
-E tu cosa hai appena fatto, Mangusta?-  
-Posso farvi una domanda personale?-  
Kurt e Sebastian si guardarono perplessi.  
-Si, d'accordo-  
-Spara-  
-Siete gay?- abbassò lo sguardo - io lo sono e beh venendo da una scuola pubblica in cui ero l'unico gay dichiarato, vorrei saperlo, ma se vi vergognate o vi siete offesi, scusate-  
-Si, lo siamo, entrambi- rispose tranquillamente Kurt.  
-In realtà lui è una donna, ma si ci piacciono gli uomini-  
-Ah ah, divertente, veramente Smythe!-  
-Ok. Ci vediamo oggi pomeriggio allora. Vado- Blaine si incamminò e salutò con un gesto entrambi.  
-Sarà mio-  
-Certo, Smythe- disse ironicamente.  
-Non era una domanda. Lo so che sarà mio-  
-Se ne sei convinto-  
-Certo che ne sono convinto. Vabbè ci vediamo alle prove. Ciao, Checca-

* * *

Arrivarono insieme, lui e Sebastian e mentre entravano sentirono degli applausi: Blaine doveva essere stato ammesso. Infatti quando varcando la soglia, Blaine li salutò felice e alzò i pollici in alto in segno di vittoria.  
-Avrete un nuovo rivale per le audizioni, ragazzi-  
-Allora deve essere stato molto bravo!- affermò allegro Kurt, sicuro di non poter perdere contro il nuovo arrivato.  
Sebastian invece non rispose, ma sorrise ugualmente.  
-Le audizioni saranno la prossima settimana e mi raccomando- disse Hunter rivolto a Sebastian e Kurt -Non facciamo come al solito-  
-Cosa vorresti dire, Clarigton?- chiese Kurt.  
-Sai cosa voglio dire. Niente litigi e sopratutto vedete di non offendervi chiunque venga scelto-  
-Come se lo facessimo- disse Sebastian.  
A quelle parole tutti si girarono verso di lui e lo guardarono come per dire "davvero?".  
-Ok, forse ci scaldiamo un po', ma dopo facciamo il nostro lavoro-  
-Si come alle regionali dell'anno scorso in cui tu, Kurt hai tentato di sabotare Sebastian perchè aveva vinto-  
-È stato un incidente e lui lo aveva fatto alle provinciali!-  
-Un incidente, Checca. È stato un incidente, te l'ho già detto-  
-Certo, certo-  
-Vedete che siete così anche adesso... Poi davanti al nuovo Warbler non mi sembra il caso. Chiedete scusa- ordinò Thad.  
-Scusa- dissero in coro e molto riluttanti, alcuni secondi dopo i due litiganti.  
-Blaine si voltò verso Jeff che era lì vicino.  
-Fanno sempre così?-  
-Continuamente-  
-Perchè?-  
-Vuoi la versione ufficiale o la mia teoria?-  
-Tutte e due-  
-Ufficialmente non si sopportano perchè sono entrambi molto competitivi, per me invece fra loro c'è una grande tensione sessuale che non riescono a comprendere-  
-Non dirmi che hai ricominciato con le tue stupide ipotesi, Jeff- disse spuntando al suo lato Nick.  
-No, amore-  
-Perdonalo, Blaine. Quando vuole essere stupido ci riesce benissimo-  
Blaine era sempre più sconvolto da quel gruppo. Erano strani, parecchio, ma soprattutto non riusciva a decifrare Kurt e Sebastian. Aveva capito dalle voci che litigavano un giorno sì e l'altro pure, ma sembrava che con gli altri non alzassero mai la voce. Come se l'unico motivo di uno per litigare fosse l'altro. Sembrava che si cercassero per litigare e questo non aveva senso. Si rassegnò comunque per Il momento. Li conosceva poco per comprenderli e poi doveva pensare all'audizione.

* * *

Kurt stava studiando in aula canto la sua canzone, quando Smythe venne ovviamente a disturbarlo.  
-Non vincerai mai contro di me, con quella canzone-  
-Mi era sembrato di sentire puzza di mangusta-  
-Ti stavo dando solo un consiglio-  
-Perchè sei qui, Smythe?-  
-Non sono molto convinto del nuovo ragazzo-  
-Ti sei già stufato, visto che non ti è saltato addosso appena ti ha visto?-  
-Sono serio, Hummel!-  
Kurt allora si girò completamente verso di lui e gli prestò attenzione.  
-Da quello che ho sentito è stato molto bravo alle prove. Non vorrei che fosse una minaccia ulteriore. Ok perdere con te, ma il novellino? No, non mi andrebbe giù-  
Quindi non lo considerava poi tanto male come cantante...  
-Io non mi preoccuperei. Siamo i migliori, dubito che quelli del consiglio possano preferire lui a noi-  
-E se lo facessero per punirci?-  
-Ne dubito-

* * *

 _Una settimana dopo..._  
-E colui che canterà l'assolo alle provinciale è Blaine- tutti cominciarono a battere le mani, tranne beh Kurt e Sebastian che si guardarono scioccati. Ok, avevano un problema.


	3. Capitolo 3

Kurt non era mai stato più furioso, arrabbiato, nervoso e deluso in tutta la sua vita. Aveva già perso un assolo, con Smythe e ci era stato male, ma con un novellino? No, non poteva accettarlo, anche se era un bellissimo ragazzo, dolce, ma no. Si ripeteva questo disteso sul letto mentre ripassava la canzone per le provinciali: Raise your glass. Davvero? Neanche Smythe avrebbe scelto una canzone peggiore. Mio Dio, era arrabbiato e stranamente non con Sebastian. Una novità. In questi momenti avrebbe voluto avere un migliore amico, ma da quando era alla Dalton non ne aveva mai avuto uno. All'inizio era rimasto in contatto con Rachel, ma lei ovviamente si era fatta una nuova amica del cuore e poi aveva smesso quasi di salutarsi. 

* * *

Quel momento di riflessione venne interrotto da qualcuno che bussava alla sua porta. Sinceramente chi alle 10 di sera poteva bussare?

-Chi è?- chiese scocciato Kurt.

-Checca, apri-

Sebastian? Non era mai venuto in camera sua, cosa voleva?

-Perchè dovrei?-

-Piccolo problema di nome Blaine-

Ok, forse poteva aprirgli.  Era in pigiama anche lui, doveva essergli venuto in mente qualcosa improvvisamente. Lo fece entrare.

Vide Sebastian osservare la camera, giustamente non l'aveva mai vista e quindi probabilmente era curioso, o almeno Kurt lo sarebbe stato.

-Allora Smythe-

Sebastian sembrò destarsi dall'osservazione.

-Ok. Senti: ammettiamo di avere un problema. Insomma una canzone di Pink, davvero?-

-Già. Lo pensavo prima mentre mi esercitavo-

-Non perderemo perchè nella canzone di gruppo ci siamo noi due, ma diamine non possiamo rischiare nelle Regionali dove ci saranno le Nuove Direzioni-

Kurt fece accomodare Sebastian sul letto e poi lo seguì.

-Concordo. Deve cantare uno di noi due. Sarebbe meglio che cantassi io, ma anche tu vai bene. Lui è appena arrivato!-

-Infatti, noi ci siamo fatti il culo in questi anni e lui arriva e si prende subito un assolo? No, non mi va bene-

-Hai parlato con Clarigton?-

-Sì, mi sono arrabbiato veramente con lui. Ha detto che in parte lo hanno fatto per impedirci di litigare-

-Ah, davvero? Mi avrebbe dato meno fastidio perdere contro di te  e penso si sia visto oggi-

-Oh sì, neanche quando ho vinto io l'ultima volta avevi quella espressione. Oggi nessuno voleva avvicinarsi-

-Meglio, altrimenti se si fossero avvicinati non so cosa avrei potuto fare. Comunque neanche tu mi sembravi molto felice-

-No, decisamente. Ho litigato con chiunque mi abbia rivolto la parola. Poi ti ho sentito provare la canzone e soprattutto sbuffare in continuazione, oltre qualche urletto di disperazione e ho capito che eri nelle mie stesse condizioni-

-Ma oggi è venerdì. Non sei andato allo Scandals!-

-Arrabbiato così? Ma non ci penso nemmeno-

Era inquietante come tutti e due conoscessero le abitudine, le espressione e il carattere dell'altro, ma d'altronde tieniti stretto gli amici e ancora di più i nemici, no? 

-Comunque perchè sei venuto qui?-

-Dobbiamo fare una tregua se vogliamo risolvere il problema-

-Del tipo l'unione fa la forza?-

-Esatto. Immagino tu abbia una copia del regolamento degli Warblers-

-Certo-

-Allora direi di tirarlo fuori e vedere se possiamo trovare qualcosa da usare contro Blaine-

-Non ci avevo pensato. Brava Mangusta!-

-Mi sembri sorpreso-

-Oh già scusa sei il genio del male, quindi è ovvio che tu abbia le idee migliori per rovinare la vita a qualcuno-

-Mi piace questa mia versione subdola, in effetti. Dai Checca, muovi quel bel culo e- Kurt lo guardò perplesso, merda gli aveva fatto un complimento. Comunque Hummel sorvolò sul complimento e si alzò a cercare il regolamento.

-Trovato!-

Kurt passò il tomo di 500 pagine a Sebastian. Il tenore poi si avvicinò al suo rivale e cominciarono a leggere sperando di poter trovare qualcosa. Ormai era mezzanotte e loro continuavano a non trovare alcuna soluzione e a l'una erano decisamente nel mondo dei sogni.

* * *

Alle otto si svegliò Kurt, trovandosi praticamente appiccicato a Sebastian che aveva appoggiato un braccio attorno al suo fianco. Ok, quello era strano. Avrebbe dovuto svegliare Sebastian, ma non lo aveva mai visto così da vicino e così... Dolce? Bello, quello lo era sempre stato, ma in quel momento nel mondo dei sogni era semplicemente perfetto. No, non poteva davvero averlo pensato. Doveva togliersi da lì e fare finta di niente.

-Mangusta, alzati e splendi- disse mentre scuoteva Smythe, dopo essersi ovviamente tolto dalla sua presa.

-Mhh, adesso mi alzo, Checca- poi come se fosse stato colpito da un fulmine si alzò di scatto rischiando di scontrarsi con Kurt e si guardò intorno.

-Ci siamo addormentati?-

-Già-

-Ok. Ora esco e vedo di non farmi vedere e torno in camera-

Sebastian se ne stava già andando, quando Kurt lo fermò per un braccio. Sebastian osservò perplesso il punto in cui l'altro lo tentava fermo poi guardò negli occhi Kurt.

-Come dobbiamo comportarci con gli altri?-

-Cosa vuoi dire?-

-Immagino dovremo far finta di non avere avuto questa chiacchierata-

-Sì, comportiamoci come al solito-

-Ma non abbiamo risolto il problema-

-No, direi di no. Ci vediamo anche oggi stessa ora, stesso posto?-

-Ok, basta che non ci scoprano. Non voglio che si facciano strani film. Sai come corrono bene le voci alla Dalton-

-Hai ragione. Dovremo stare attenti, ma dobbiamo risolvere assolutamente. Ne abbiamo bisogno per la domanda alla NYADA-

Oh, la NYADA... Altro problema.

Finalmente Kurt lasciò la presa su Sebastian, accorgendosi di averlo tenuto per troppo tempo.

-Allora ci vediamo sta sera-

-Oh prima che mi dimentichi... Visto che hai un buon rapporto Blaine prova a scoprire qualcosa-

-Cosa? Io?-

-A te sorride come una ragazzina innamorata. Provaci-

-Ma io non...-

-Non ti piaceva, scusa?-

-Prima che mi fregasse l'assolo-

-Ci, ci fregasse l'assolo-

-Come vuoi-

-Comunque devi farlo. Invitalo al Lima Bean, ma scopri qualcosa-

-Ci proverò. Ti terrò informato-

-Mandami un messaggio-

-Ma non ho il tuo numero-

-Giusto. Ti faccio uno squillo-

-Hai il mio numero?-

Questa volta Sebastian ci mise un po' di più a rispondere e perse per un secondo il suo solito ghigno.

Si riprese in fretta comunque -Sei il mio rivale, devo avere tutte le armi a mia disposizione-

-E ora cosa siamo?-

-Rivali che hanno fatto una tregua per sconfiggere un nemico comune-

-Quanti fumetti leggi?-

-Abbastanza in effetti. Ora è meglio che vada. Ciao, Ku..Checca-

Lo stava per chiamare per nome?

-Ciao, Smythe-

E sparì dalla porta.

* * *

Kurt decise di andare a studiare in biblioteca quel giorno. Lì sapevano tutti che non doveva disturbarlo. Tutti tranne Blaine, che si sedette di fronte a lui.

-Ciao, Kurt- 

Hummel sforzò un sorriso e lo salutò con un gesto del capo.

-Ti disturbo?- 

"Si, brutto ladro di assoli!"

-No, non riuscivo comunque a concentrarmi-

-E perchè?-

"Per colpa tua, idiota"

-Niente, troppi pensieri per la testa-

-Anche ieri mi sembravi piuttosto agitato e nervoso-

"Chissà perché"

-Spero non sia perchè ho vinto io all'audizione-

-No, figurati Blaine. So accettare la sconfitta-

Dietro ci fu una piccola risatina e lui sapeva esattamente di chi fosse, ma non si voltò e Blaine comunque non sembrò notarlo.

La voce dietro Kurt tossì per fargli capire qualcosa e Hummel improvvisamente si ricordò il suo compito.

-Blaine, ti andrebbe di prendere un caffè al Lima Bean, oggi pomeriggio?-

-Certo- rispose Blaine con un sorriso che partiva da un orecchio e arrivava all'altro. Poi si alzò e se ne andò dalla biblioteca.

Anche Kurt allora decise di alzarsi per riporre i libri e mentre cercava di riporne uno in uno scaffale troppo alto venne aiutato da un ragazzo dietro di lui che appoggiò una mano sulla sua spalla. A quel tocco Kurt si girò per ritrovarsi chiuso fra il busto di Sebastian e lo scaffale.

-Sei stata brava, Checca-

-Allora eri tu quello dietro di me. Ci avrei scommesso-

-Dovevo controllare che facessi il tuo dovere. Quando hai detto che sai accettare le sconfitte, stavano per scoppiare dal ridere-

-Si sentiva il sarcasmo?-

-Io l'ho percepito subito. Ma io e te ci parliamo sempre così, è normale. Blaine è troppo ingenuo per aver compreso-

Ora era calato uno strano silenzio fra i due, si fissavano a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro. Sebastian si stava concentrando sulle labbra dell'altro, mentre Kurt sugli occhi di Smythe.

"Sono sempre stati così dannatamente verdi? E perchè non me ne ero mai accorto?"

"Ha sempre avuto quelle bellissime ed invitanti labbra? Ok, a cosa sto pensando?"

Si risvegliarono da quello stato di trans solo con la voce di Clarigton.

-Ho interrotto qualcosa?- chiese con un sorriso ironico sulle labbra.

-Niente. Stavo ricordando alla Checca di stare più attenta. Mi sei quasi venuta addosso-

Già tornata la modalità stronzo, eh?

-Mangusta, tu mi hai quasi spiaccicato-

-Pensa se ti avessi toccato... Potevo essere infettato dalla tua eccessiva femminilità-

-E io da qualche tua malattia, tipo la sifilide-

Hunter alzò gli occhi al cielo in segno di rassegnazione e si parò in mezzo a Kurt e Sebastian.

-Ok, basta, andiamo Smythe. Abbiamo allenamento, ricordi? Lacrosse, partita, capitano? Ci sei?-

-Certo. Andiamo-

I due amici si allontanarono, lasciando lì Kurt.

Hunter non aveva sospettato niente e poi cosa c'era da sospettare? Non c'era stato nessuno momento intimo ed imbarazzante, che poteva benissimo essere frainteso, giusto? 

Kurt non aveva comunque tempo di pensare a quello. Aveva una missione da compiere: un caffè con Blaine Anderson.


	4. Capitolo 4

Kurt prese un respiro profondo prima di entrare al Lima Bean e raggiungere Blaine al tavolo. Preparò il suo sorriso migliore e salutò il nuovo arrivato e ladro di assoli.

-Ciao Kurt! Bel posto questo bar-                                                 

-Ci vengo spesso. Fanno dei buoni caffè-

-Come mai hai voluto che ci trovassimo qui?-

-Devo avere una scusa per voler parlare con un mio amico?-

Stava imparando molto bene a recitare.

-Oh, mi consideri un tuo amico- sorrise dolcemente Blaine, a Kurt vennero quasi i sensi di colpa, quasi, però. No, diciamo pure che gli vennero. Se non gli avesse rubato l'assolo sarebbero sicuramente diventati amici, ma ora non poteva farsi scrupoli.

-Certo, Blaine. Non mi hai mai detto come mai ti sei trasferito alla Dalton-

-Problemi con qualche bullo alla scuola pubblica. Non mi hanno mai toccato, ma sai violenza psicologica. I miei hanno preferito farmi tornare a studiare in  una scuola privata-

-Tornare?-

-Si, mi ero trasferito per amore, ma il mio ragazzo si è diplomato. Non che gli altri sapessero di noi due, lui non aveva il coraggio di uscire allo scoperto-

-Quindi l'ultimo anno hai deciso di uscire allo scoperto e i bulli hanno cominciato a tormentarti... Quando io sono uscito allo scoperto per fortuna ero alla Dalton, sennò al Mckinley sarei stato picchiato sicuramente-

Avevano alcune cose in comune, ma non doveva affezionarsi assolutamente.

* * *

Il resto del tempo la passarono chiacchierando di gossip e di scuola, ma Kurt non riuscì a scoprire niente di strano o compromettente. Uno squillo di un numero sconosciuto interruppe il discorso che stava facendo con Blaine.

Subito dopo arrivò un messaggio: 

**Sms da sconosciuto (17:01)**

Checca, spero per te che quei sorrisi che gli stai lanciando siano una recita.

_Sebastian? Dov'era?_

**Sms a Mangusta (17:02)**

Dove sei scusa? 

-Problemi, Kurt?- chiese Blaine

-No, solo Sebastian che mi manda qualche insulto. Niente di strano-

-A proposito. In che rapporti siete tu e Sebastian?-

-Cosa vuoi dire?- chiese incuriosito dalla domanda.

-Sembra che vi conosciate molto bene-

Kurt portò l'attenzione nuovamente a Blaine.

-Chi? Io e Smythe?-

Blaine annuì.

-Ci odiamo, siamo rivali. Non ci conosciamo per niente-

-Sembra di sì invece. Ho sentito che litigate sempre, ma in realtà da quello che dice Jeff-

-Oh sì, mi ha parlato di quella sua stupida teoria. Fra me e la Mangusta non c'è alcuna tensione sessuale-

-Che schifo! Io e Hummel- 

-Parli del diavolo...-

-Ciao Blaine! E ciao, Checca- sorrise ironico Sebastian.

-Cosa vuoi, Smythe?-

-Clarigton mi ha detto di venirti a prelevare. Questioni del Glee, penso ci voglia sgridare per la litigata di oggi-

-Di cosa stai...- cominciò Kurt prima di accorgersi dello sguardo di Smythe. Oh, stava recitando. Se faceva così, anche Blaine se ne sarebbe accorto.

-Forse è meglio che andiate, allora- disse tranquillamente Blaine. Ok, forse si conoscevano davvero troppo.

-Sì è meglio. Ciao Blaine-

Entrambi si congedarono e Kurt seguì Sebastian con la macchina fino alla Dalton.

* * *

Arrivati si rifugiarono in camera di Kurt.

-Non dovevamo incontrarci alle dieci?- urlò il francese subito dopo aver chiuso la porta.

-Che diavolo stavi combinando?-

-Indagavo-

-Come no, con tutti quei sorrisi e moine!-

-Calmati, Smythe. Pensavo dovessi far finta di essere suo amico o sbaglio?-

-No, ma si vedeva che non stavi fingendo!-

-E come lo dovresti sapere?-

-So riconoscere quando reciti come oggi in biblioteca-

-Ok forse alla fine ho trovato qualcosa in comune con lui e forse mi ero dimenticato la mia missione-

-Capisci perchè sono venuto a controllarti? Sei troppo buono! Mio Dio, Blaine è cotto di te, non l'hai capito?-

-Ma cosa stai dicendo?-

-Quante volte ha provato a tenerti per mano?-

Kurt ci pensò e poi spalancò gli occhi.

-O Santa Gaga! Tre volte!-

Sebastian si passò una mano fra i capelli, sembrava preoccupato.

-Adesso che lo so, starò più attento, ma calmati Smythe. Sembri geloso-

Sebastian sobbalzò a quelle parole e abbassò lo sguardo.

-Cosa stai dicendo, Checca?- disse minaccioso.

-Niente, niente. Scusa. Cosa facciamo ora?-

-Direi di approfittarne: fai finta di esserne cotto, non che ti riesca difficile comunque e continua a frequentarlo. Dovrà pure nascondere qualcosa. Io mi sono fatto una fotocopia del regolamento degli Warblers. Torno in camera e vedo di scoprire qualcos'altro. Tu fai lo stesso-

-Ok, se scopro qualcosa ti mando un messaggio-

Smythe annuì e poi uscì dalla stanza senza salutare, ma Kurt sentì la porta della sua stanza sbattere.

Strano comportamento, esagerato. Ok, forse si era lasciato distrarre, ma diamine non trovava qualcuno con i suoi stessi interessi da... Da quando si era scontrato con Smythe quattro anni prima. Sospirò.  Non ci aveva mai fatto caso. Forse se lui non fosse stato così strafottente e non fossero stati così competitivi, magari sarebbero potuti essere amici, non del cuore, ma amici. Avevano la stessa passione per la musica, entrambi gay, un certo amore per il comando e qualche problema di socializzazione: se Sebastian non riusciva a tenersi un ragazzo per più di venti minuti,  lui non riusciva ad affezionarsi veramente a qualcuno neanche come amici e quando aveva avuto il ragazzo, beh era stato decisamente troppo possessivo e lo aveva portato a tradirlo.

"Cosa stai dicendo Kurt? Tu e Sebastian, amici?" sorrise amaramente del suo pensiero. Si doveva concentrare sul regolamento ora e poi parlarne con Sebastian.


	5. Capitolo 5

Niente, niente di niente. In quel stramaledetto regolamento non c'era assolutamente niente. Kurt e Sebastian l'avevano letto e riletto, ma non avevano trovato alcunché. Fra l'altro le prove per le Provinciali, a cui mancava solo una settimana, non aiutavano. Spesso si ritrovarono in camera di Kurt per trovare una soluzione e ogni volta si addormentavano sfiniti dalla giornata. Ogni mattina, anche se Kurt non l'aveva ancora ammesso a se stesso figurarsi a Sebastian, si ritrovavano sempre appiccicati e Hummel doveva dire  che dormiva decisamente bene fra le braccia forti del capitano della squadra di lacrosse, ma ovviamente questo rimaneva solo nella sua testa in un remoto angolo, molto molto buio. Anche quella sera erano in camera di Kurt quando il cellulare di quest'ultimo vibrò segnalandogli l'arrivo di un nuovo messaggio.  
  
 **SMS da Blaine (22:15)**  
Mi potresti aiutare con la canzone domani pomeriggio?  
  
-Chi è?- chiese incuriosito Sebastian  
-Blaine-  
-E cosa vuole?-  
-Che lo aiuti con le prove domani pomeriggio-  
-Fallo-  
-Perchè?-  
Sebastian roteò gli occhi come se fosse scocciato dalla stupidità dell'altro -Per scoprire se ha qualche punto debole, davvero Kurt, non ci arrivi?-  
-Ok, ma lo abbiamo già sentito cantare alle prove-  
-Lo so. Infatti, credo che il suo punto debole sia tu-  
Kurt lo guardò alzando entrambe le sopracciglia -Cosa?-  
-Oh andiamo... Vuole passare del tempo da solo con te. Ho capito che hai avuto un solo ragazzo, ma Dio questo dovresti saperlo-  
Argomento non molto facile per Kurt. Il suo primo ed unico ragazzo si era rivelato uno stronzo che appena si era stufato di Kurt e delle sue attenzioni era andato a cercarle altrove. Kurt abbassò gli occhi e cercò di trattenere le lacrime.  
Sebastian lo guardò esterrefatto: stava per piangere?  
-Ehi. Che succede Hummel?-  
-Niente. Tranquillo. Eseguirò il piano- disse con poca convinzione e tirando su con il naso.  
Sebastian, che sinceramente non sopportava le lacrime, gli alzò con le dita il mento per poterlo guardare negli occhi. -So cosa ti ha fatto il tuo ex. Devi smetterla di starci così male. Nel mare ci sono tanti pesci. Insomma non sono bravo a consolare le persone, ma ti prego tirati su il morale-  
A quel tentativo di Smythe, Kurt sembrò reagire e gli sorrise come non aveva mai fatto e Sebastian poté sentire una strana sensazione di calore avvolgerlo.  
-Ora che ti sei ripreso penso si ora che me ne vada- detto ciò si alzò e si diresse in tutta fretta verso la porta.  
-Grazie- sussurrò Kurt facendo fermare per qualche secondo Sebastian, che, però, si riprese ed uscì dalla stanza.

* * *

Il giorno dopo, verso sera, Sebastian sentì la porta di Kurt sbattere e il corpo dell'altro accasciarsi davanti la porta. Questo era strano. Decise quindi di andare a controllare.  
-Hummel, apri. Sono io-  
-No-  
Stava piangendo?  
-Invece lo farai. Cosa è successo?-  
Nulla, nessuna risposta, solo il rumore della serratura e la porta che si apriva, rivelando un Kurt in evidente stato di agitazione e panico.  
Sebastian allora entrò, chiuse la porta e aspettò che Kurt parlasse.  
-Mi ha baciato-  
-Cosa? Chi?-  
-Blaine mi ha baciato, ma io non ho risposto-  
-Non pensavo fosse così intraprendente-  
-Mi ha chiesto scusa e cavolo, ero io che dovevo chiedergli scusa. Sono stufo di far finta con lui. Mi piace-  
Sebastian ci rimase male per quelle parole, ma in realtà non ne capiva il motivo.  
-Allora perchè non hai risposto?-  
-Non in quel senso. Mi piace come amico e non voglio mentirgli. Non ho intenzione di dirgli quello che stavamo cercando di fare, ma adesso basta- Smythe si sentiva più sollevato: perchè?  
-Ok, forse abbiamo esagerato. In fondo non è colpa sua se il consiglio ha voluto punirci per i nostri battibecchi-  
Stranamente Sebastian stava facendo un ragionamento corretto e giusto?  
-Ma non c'è solo quello, vero Hummel?-  
Kurt abbassò la testa e singhiozzò. Non due volte in due giorni. Sebastian non poteva consolarlo di nuovo.  
-Hummel, guardami-  
Ma Kurt non alzò lo sguardo.  
-Kurt- sentendo il suo nome pronunciato per la prima volta da quella voce si decise a guardarlo.  
Sebastian si fece più vicino -Dimmi cosa è successo-  
-Non dovrebbe interessarti. Siamo rivali, ricordi?-  
-Davvero credi che siamo ancora rivali? Da quanto non litighiamo?-  
-Da oggi a pranzo-  
-Davvero, non quando facciamo finta- precisò il più alto.  
Oh, giusto quando sono in pubblico fingono di odiarsi.  
-Allora cosa siamo?-  
-Alleati, soci, quello che vuoi-  
-Ok, ma perchè dovrei parlarti dei miei problemi?-  
-Perchè non sopporto vederti piangere-  
Kurt spalancò gli occhi a quelle parole. Forse poteva fidarsi. D'altronde non ne aveva mai parlato con nessuno.  
-Ok. Allora ho rivisto al Lima Bean, dopo essere scappato da Blaine, la mia migliore amica delle medie insieme alla sua nuova migliore amica-  
-Rachel e Mercedes-  
-Come fai a saperlo?-  
-Vecchi rivali, ricordi?-  
-Giusto. Beh ci sono stato molto male. Sai che non ho un migliore amico qua dentro e beh diciamo che ho un piccolo problema a fidarmi delle persone-  
-Neanche io ho molti amici-  
-Tu hai Hunter. Comunque non mi fido per quello che mi ha fatto Rachel. Un giorno, poco dopo essermi messo assieme a Tyler, sono andato a trovarla nella sua scuola, ma davanti alla porta un ragazzo, che evidentemente aveva visto le mie foto con il mio ragazzo su facebook, mi ha preso e- Kurt trattenne un singhiozzo, mentre una lacrima cominciava a rigargli il viso -e picchiato, poi mi ha buttato nel cassonetto. Rachel ha visto tutto e non ha fatto niente-  
-Forse ne aveva paura- disse cercando di trattenersi dall'abbracciare quel ragazzino che sembrava sempre così forte, ma che in realtà nascondeva una fragilità immensa.  
-Non dico che doveva affrontarlo, ma magari tirarmi fuori da lì e chiamare il preside. Niente, non ha fatto niente. Da quel momento ho perso la mia unica amica e la fiducia in qualsiasi altra persona-  
-Non ti ha più parlato dopo?-  
-Ci ha provato, ma io l'ho sempre evitata. Non voglio sentire le sue stupide scuse e non sopporto i suoi amici del Glee perchè dicono di essere contro qualsiasi discriminazione,  ma non hanno fatto niente per mandare via quello stupido bullo- a quel punto Kurt cominiciò a piangere a dirotto e Sebastian non potè fare altro che avvolgerlo con le sue braccia e tentare di calmarlo accarezzando la schiena del più piccolo. Sembrò funzionare tanto che Kurt smise di piangere e si staccò dall'altro. Ora erano entrambi imbarazzati e sorpresi dalle loro azioni.  
-Senti è ora che vada, se è tutto ok, ovviamente-  
Kurt annuì e mentre Sebastian gli passava vicino per uscire dalla stanza lo fermò per un braccio e sussurrò -Grazie, Sebastian-   
Questa volta Sebastian rispose con un sorriso e poi liberatosi dalla stretta di Kurt, uscì dalla porta.

* * *

Cosa diavolo era successo? Sebastian Smythe che consola una persona? Doveva essere impazzito. "Ho chiamato per nome la Checca isterica!" urlava la vocina nella sua testa. E sopratutto cosa era stato quello strano senso di fastidio quando aveva saputo del bacio di Blaine? Molto simile a quando li aveva visti insieme al bar. Sembrava... No, non poteva essere. Perchè avrebbe dovuto essere geloso di Kurt Hummel? Non era mai stato geloso di nessuno. Poi aveva lasciato perdere il piano contro Blaine, solo perchè Kurt glielo aveva chiesto. Un attimo: da quando lo chiamava Kurt anche nei suoi pensieri? No, Hummel o Checca, ma Kurt, no. "Però Kurt è un bel nome, suona bene", NO. E adesso come credeva di poter vincere contro il nano? Serviva un piano, ma la signorina che dormiva qui affianco non se la sentiva di ingannare il povero Blaine. E poi che diavolo era quel sorriso che gli aveva concesso il giorno prima Hummel? E come cavolo poteva passare da un pensiero all'altro senza un filo logico? Gli serviva una dormita, di quelle rigeneranti per chiudere questa faccenda.

* * *

Ovviamente Kurt Hummel aveva tutt'altra idea, giusto? Tipo mandare un messaggio alle tre di notte e chiedergli di andare nella sua stanza, perchè aveva un piano. Non sarebbe dovuto uscire dalla stanza, eppure era lì che aspettava di entrare.  
-Ciao Sebastian-   
-Adesso ci chiamiamo per nome?-  
-Oh, beh se non vuoi...-  
-No, va bene. Ma niente diminutivi-  
-Certo-  
Sebastian stava aspettando che l'altro parlasse. Quindi tossì per attirare la sua attenzione.  
-Oh giusto la mia idea. Beh leggi questa due righe del regolamento-  
Smythe incuriosito prese in mano il tomo di 500 pagine e cominciò a leggere dove gli era stato indicato. Era piuttosto scettico. L'avevano letto e riletto più volte, ma non avevano trovato niente.  
-Possono partecipare alle audizioni, chiunque abbia il permesso del consiglio- cominciò a leggere Sebastian -chi ha già avuto assoli e quelli del consiglio-  
Sebastian si fermò -Fin qui niente di nuovo-  
-Continua- lo incitò Kurt.  
-la canzone può essere cantata da una singola persona o da due persone. In caso di duetto, i due componenti devono aver già avuto almeno un assolo a testa-  
-Allora?- lo interruppe Kurt.  
-Allora cosa? Non mi sembra niente di nuovo.-  
-Davvero non ci arrivi?-  
-Blaine non ha infranto nessuna regola, non mi pare abbia cantato con un'altra persona che non avrebbe potuto..... Oh-  
-Ci sei arrivato?-  
-Io e te un duetto? Davvero?-  
-Perchè no?- chiese scoraggiato Kurt.  
-Non so forse perchè siamo rivali?-  
-Non hai detto tu che siamo soci?-  
-Ok, ma... Non lo so. Non so se le nostre voci possano stare bene insieme-  
-Io credo proprio di sì. La mia sembra quella di una donna, lo hai detto anche tu, la tua è più maschile-  
-Non lo intendevo sul serio. Hai una bella voce-  
-Lo so, ma so anche che può sembrare quella di una donna-  
Sebastian ci pensò su e poi rispose -Possiamo provare-  
Kurt fece un urletto di vittoria e poi tornò a guardare serio Sebastian che stava già tentando di andare via.  
-Stavo pensando- a quelle parole Sebastian si fermò -forse non siamo solo soci, dopo che ti ho confessato quella cosa poche ore fa-  
Sebastian rispose rimanendo sempre di schiena, mentre Kurt si avvicinava -e allora cosa siamo?- questa volta si girò per guardare negli occhi Kurt  
-Amici?- tentò Kurt  
-Ho solo un amico-  
-Oh- sorrise amaramente Kurt  
-E poi gli amici fanno questo?-  
-Co..- gli morirono le parole in bocca, quando sentì le labbra di Sebastian poggiarsi sulle sue e la sua lingua chiedere un tacito permesso, che gli venne concesso quasi subito. Il bacio non fu nè dolce n'è violento, passionale forse, le lingue si cercavano e si intrecciavano. Sebastian aveva gli occhi aperti e guardava l'espressione dell'altro che invece li aveva chiusi. Infine Sebastian si staccò dal bacio succhiando leggermente il labbro inferiore di Kurt. Poi si girò e uscì dalla stanza. Gli erano sempre piaciuto le uscite ad effetto.


	6. Capitolo 6

Che. Cosa. Aveva. Fatto. Sebastian? Lo aveva baciato e lui aveva risposto, cioè Blaine, super dolce, carino, affabile no, ma Sebastian sì? Che problemi aveva? Doveva ammettere che non era stato disgustoso, anzi. No. Probabilmente Sebastian lo aveva fatto per provocarlo, ma prima lo aveva consolato. Una domanda rimaneva: cosa diavolo erano loro due? E poi come doveva comportarsi con Blaine? Che canzone dovevano cantare per il duetto? Le domande forse erano più di una ed era ancora notte. Sarebbe stato meglio dormire e pensarci la mattina dopo. Quindi si distese sul letto e chiuse gli occhi. Non ci volle molto prima che Morfeo lo accogliesse fra le sue braccia.

* * *

Kurt si sentiva rigenerato dopo quella semplice dormita e si sarebbe dimenticato di tutti i suoi problemi se a colazione non avesse visto il suo tavolo occupato da Blaine, che lo stava aspettando.  
-Ehi, Kurt-  
-Buongiorno-  
-Senti, volevo chiederti scusa per ieri-  
-Non serve davvero- sorrise un po' forzatamente Kurt  
-Invece sì. Avevo frainteso-  
-Ti ho illuso io probabilmente. Tranquillo veramente-  
-Ma sei scappato via...-  
-Lo so, ma ero rimasto un po' scioccato. Adesso, però, devi smetterla di preoccupartene-  
-È per Sebastian, vero? C'è qualcosa fra voi due, dovevo saperlo scusa-  
A quelle parole istintivamente Kurt spalancò gli occhi e rispose subito.  
-Fra me e Sebastian non c'è niente- "Davvero? E il bacio di ieri sera" maledetta vocina interiore.  
-Sicuro? Secondo me ci deve essere qualcosa-  
-Parli troppo con Jeff secondo me-  
-Anche Hunter ci ha raccontato di un episodio in biblioteca e-  
-Quale episodio?- chiese facendo lo gnorri Kurt.  
-Niente, lascia perdere. Stanno arrivando gli altri-  
E con altri intendeva tutti gli Warblers al completo: Jeff, Nick, Hunter, Thad e ovviamente Sebastian.  
Quest'ultimo si sedette vicino a Kurt. Tutti lo fissarono, ma lui sembrò non accorgersene finchè Hunter non parlò.  
-Sebastian? Perchè ti sei seduto vicino a Kurt?-  
Solo in quel momento Sebastian se ne accorse. Gli era sembrato talmente naturale sedersi vicino a Kurt, forse per tutte le volte che lo aveva fatto sul suo letto, poi fece comparire il suo solito ghigno.  
-Avevo solo voglia di offendere Hummel da vicino, così che senta perfino il mio fiato su di sè-  
-Che schifo, Smythe. Il tuo fiato da Mangusta che trasmette sicuramente malattie come la sifilide non lo voglio proprio sentire-  
-Allora cosa vorresti sentire?- chiese malizioso Sebastian fissandolo negli occhi e poi sulle labbra.  
Kurt allora arrossì, perchè aveva capito subito dove stava andando a parare. E sì, aveva ragione lo aveva baciato solo per poterlo poi innervosire.  
Gli altri guardavano sconcertati il siparietto che era leggermente diverso dal solito. Jeff era ovviamente gongolante e Blaine invece li guardava un po' affranto.  
-Niente. Da te, niente Seb... Smythe- perfino Sebastian si sorprese del fatto che lo stava per chiamare per nome, figurarsi gli altri.  
-Forse è meglio che vada. Mi sono dimenticato il libro in camera- disse allora Kurt, cercando una scusa per andarsene.  
Questo incuriosì ancora di più gli Warblers: da quando Kurt Hummel scappava da una sfida con Sebastian?  
Sebastian allora si spostò e lo lasciò andare, non prima di aver osservato per bene la linea del sedere di Kurt. Quello lo aveva sempre ammesso: Kurt Hummel aveva uno dei migliori didietro che avesse mai visto.  
-Stava per chiamarti per nome, Sebastian?- chiese Hunter.  
-Non mi sembra. Ora scusate, vado a prendere una boccata d'aria. Ci vediamo- poi corse fuori dalla mensa, mentre i suoi compagni cercavano di fare chiarezza su quello che era appena successo. Jeff continuava a sostenere la sua idea e Blaine era d'accordo, ma non disse nulla.

* * *

Kurt era davanti alla porta della sua camera, mentre cercava di tranquillizzassi. _Maledetta Mangusta, idiota di un pervertito, volevi farmi arrossire, vero?_  
-Ti sei arreso facilmente questa mattina, Hummel-  
Lo aveva seguito?  
-Ti diverti a mettermi in imbarazzo?- chiese mentre si girava per vedere il suo interlocutore negli occhi, che erano decisamente troppo vicini per i suoi gusti.  
-In realtà sì- ghignò Sebastian  
-Ma tu non ti eri seduto vicino a me per questo. Me ne sono accorto sai di quel tuo momento di smarrimento alle parole di Clarington-  
Sebastian perse per un attimo il suo ghigno -E allora? Gli altri non se ne sono accorti-  
-Allora lo ammetti: volevi sederti vicino a me-  
-Magari volevo ripetere una certa esperienza davanti a tutti, specialmente Blaine e dimostrargli che ai miei baci rispondi-  
Kurt abbassò lo sguardo e arrossì nuovamente -Quindi ti... ti è piaciuto il bacio di ieri? Pensavo lo avessi fatto per infastidirmi-  
-L'ho fatto per quello, ma devo ammettere che il sapore di ciliegia del tuo burro cacao non è male-  
A quelle parole Kurt diventò completamente rosso.  
-Quindi lo rifaresti?-  
-Forse. Tu lo rifaresti?-  
Domanda difficile. No che non era difficile. Kurt voleva rifarlo, ma non capiva in che cosa si stava cacciando.  
-Non so...-  
-Baciandomi di nuovo non significa che ci metteremo insieme, Checca. Però, visto che dovremo passare del tempi insieme per preparare il duetto, magari avremo un modo in più per divertirci- sorrise malizioso il più alto.  
Kurt si sentiva più sollevato, ma c'era comunque qualcosa che stonava nel comportamento di Sebastian.  
-Ok-  
-Ok, cosa?-  
-Se vuoi puoi rifarlo, quando vuoi. Non in pubblico magari-  
-Non ci tengo a rovinarmi la reputazione, rendendo noto a tutti questo. Anche perchè il nostro piano per la conquista dell'assolo per le Regionali deve rimanere segreto, giusto?-  
-Effetto sorpresa-  
-Effetto sorpresa- ripetè Sebastian prima di spingere Kurt contro la porta.  
-Cosa stai facendo?-  
Sebastian rispose tagliando la distanza fra le sue labbra e quelle dell'altro così invitanti. Kurt rispose subito al bacio cercando di farlo diventare più intenso, picchiettando con la lingua il labbro di Sebastian. Quest'ultimo ovviamente rispose subito aprendo la bocca e cercando con la sua lingua quella di Kurt. Si esplorarono a vicenda cercando di memorizzare il sapore dell'altro. Quando si staccarono Sebastian osservò le labbra gonfie di Kurt prima di lasciargli un'ultimo bacio sulla fronte, che era fin troppo dolce, ma a Hummel non dispiacque. In fine si staccò, gli fece un gesto con la mano a mo' di saluto e se ne andò. Kurt rimase alcuni minuti a fissare il vuoto prima di prendere ciò che gli serviva ed andare in classe.

* * *

Come era possibile dopo ore sentire il sapore di Sebastian ancora sulle labbra? Doveva essere una sua suggestione o forse era per la troppa vicinanza di Sebastian durante le prove. Mentre discutevano delle Provinciali a cui mancava veramente poco, Sebastian si era fatto sempre più vicino. Erano entrambi appoggiati alla parete, perchè non avevano trovato posto sui divani come al solito. Si avvicinò a tal punto da poter sussurrare all'orecchio di Kurt, nessuno poi se ne sarebbe accorto, troppo presi a pendere dalle labbra di Blaine e dalle sue proposte.  
-Non so tu, ma non vedo l'ora di essere da soli- sussurrò malizioso all'orecchio di Kurt.  
Hummel non voleva cascarci, ma non aveva pensato ad altro per tutto il giorno. -Ammetti che anche tu vuoi farlo-  
-Ehi voi due, siete d'accordo?- Sebastian alle parole di Thad si staccò con nonchalance da Kurt e annuì come Kurt, anche se entrambi non avevano la minima idea di cosa avessero detto. Niente di importante comunque. Blaine e Jeff li fissarono un attimo prima di rigirarsi ed ascoltare nuovamente i membri del consiglio.  
Sebastian si riavvicinò -Bando agli scherzi. Quando ci vediamo per il duetto?-  
-Direi solita ora in aula canto. Ha le pareti insonorizzate e ho le chiavi, non dovrebbero disturbarci-  
-E cosa non vorresti che sentissero, Hummel?- chiese malizioso Sebastian.  
Capito il doppio senso, Kurt sorrise imbarazzato e poi rispose -Non quello che credi tu, idiota!- poi gli diede una pacca scherzosa sulla spalla.  
Sebastian fece finta di massaggiarsi la parte che era stata colpita e poi sorrise. _Ok, Kurt, non  imbambolarti, ha un bel sorriso ma niente di più, ti prego torna sulla Terra_ , a quel punto scosse la testa e cercò di capire a che punto era la discussione del Consiglio.  
-Sono sempre più noiose queste riunioni- si lamentò, sempre a bassa voce, Sebastian  
-Stavo pensando la stessa cosa-  
-Perchè non ci siamo noi che litighiamo-  
-Più che altro non siamo noi le star, come dovrebbe essere-  
-Ma lo saremo. Facciamo godere al novellino il suo momento e poi torneremo noi all'attacco-  
-Non essere cattivo con Blaine. È simpatico e come hai detto tu non è colpa sua se l'hanno scelto per punirci-  
Sebastian rimase male a quelle parole. Non doveva difendere quel nano, sarebbe saltato il piano, se magari gli avesse fatto pena. _Non sei geloso, perchè non ti difende mai, vero Seb?_ vocina stupida che lo chiama pure con un nomignolo.   
-D'accordo. Ma non farti coinvolgere da lui-  
-Tranquillo. Ti ricordo che, non so ancora perchè, ho risposto al tuo bacio e non al suo-  
-Sei sicuro di non saperne il motivo?-  
Kurt non fece a tempo a rispondere, perchè Thad aveva decretato conclusa la riunione e aveva permesso a tutti di andarsene. Per questo Kurt scattò dalla sua postazione per andare finalmente in camera a riposare.

* * *

Kurt aveva sonnecchiato tutto il pomeriggio fino all'arrivo di Sebastian, che appena chiuse dietro di sè la porta si lanciò letteralmente sulle labbra di Kurt, come se non potesse aspettare oltre quando finalmente si staccarono, Kurt prese la parola -Wow. Sei felice di vedermi?-  
-No, solo di poterti baciare quelle labbra da paura-  
-Certo. Bene direi che potremo iniziare a pensare a quelle canzone portare-  
-Hai qualche idea?-  
-Sinceramente no, ma approposito. Non dovevamo trovarci in aula canto?-  
-Non riuscivo ad aspettare. Ora possiamo anche andarci- Kurt sorvolò sul fatto che Sebastian non vedesse l'ora di baciarlo tanto a non poter aspettare altri dieci minuti, perchè era un po' troppo difficile da spiegare.  
Mentre Sebastian che era leggermente più avanti imboccava il corridoio dell'aula canto, incrociò Hunter che sorpreso si avvicinò al suo migliore amico. Kurt per fortuna aveva sentito la sua voce e si era fermato prima di entrare nel suo campo visivo.  
-Che ci fai qui, Sebastian?-  
-Volevo esercitarmi in aula canto-  
-Ma non hai l'assolo-  
-Ci sono le audizione delle Regionali e non ho intenzione di perderle di nuovo-  
-Mhhh ok, ma vedi di stancarti troppo- stava per andarsene quando si ricordò di un'altra cosa -Sebastian, è successo qualcosa di strano tra te e Kurt?-  
-Ehm no, perchè?- chiese nervoso Sebastian  
-Niente, ma avete entrambi un comportamento strano-  
-Non mi sembra. Forse la Checca ha il ciclo-  
-Sarà. Comunque non me la raccontate giusta. Io vado a dormire. Ciao Seb-  
-Via libera, Hummel-  
-Io avrei il ciclo, eh?- disse prima di dargli uno schiaffo poco gentile sulla spalla.  
-È come avrei risposto fino a poche settimane fa, ok? Aveva già dei sospetti, non voglio crearne altri-   
-Perchè, adesso non lo diresti?-  
-Ti devo ancora fare questo discorso? Io non ti odio, probabilmente non lo mai fatto. Adesso se ti prende in giro è per scherzare, chiaro? Come oggi durante le prove-  
-Va bene-   
Dopo semplicemente entrarono in aula canto ed iniziarono a discutere su quale fosse la migliore canzone da proporre.


	7. Capitolo 7

Le Provinciali erano passate e ovviamente le avevano vinte senza molti problemi. Nei due giorni precedenti alla competizione, Kurt e Sebastian non erano riusciti ad incontrarsi: troppo stanchi dopo tre ore di prove ogni giorno. Non si erano neanche parlati, ma ora doveva ricominciare a provare per le audizioni che si sarebbero tenute un mese dopo. Fu Kurt questa volta a fare la prima mossa. Andò a bussare alla porta di Smythe dopo la fine del suo allenamento di Lacrosse.  
-Chi è?-  
-Sono Kurt-  
Sebastian allora corse ad aprire la porta, lo prese per un braccio e lo trascinò dentro, sbattendo la porta alle spalle. Non parlò, semplicemente portò una mano sulla guancia di Kurt e l'altra dietro il suo collo, poi si avvicinò e lo baciò molto più intensamente del solito e Kurt non potè che ammettere che gli fosse mancato.  
Quando finalmente si staccarono e ripresero fiato, il primo a parlare fu Sebastian -Le tue labbra sono una droga-  
-anche tu mi sei mancato Sebastian- disse ridendo Kurt. Anche il suo alleato, come voleva ancora essere chiamato, scoppiò a ridere.  
-Sei venuto qui per baciarmi o c'è dell'altro, Checca?-  
-Dovremmo ricominciare a provare per le audizioni. Spero non te lo sia dimenticato-  
-Assolutamente no. Non potevo perdere altre opportunità di baciarti-  
-Sempre a quello pensi?-  
-In ogni momento- sorrise malizioso.  
Kurt invece fece roteare scherzosamente gli occhi e rise nuovamente. Il rapporto con Sebastian era veramente migliorato, almeno in privato. Davanti a tutti continuavano la farsa dei nemici e rivali numero uno, ma doveva ammettere che fosse divertente. In quel momento si fissarono negli occhi. Era un momento strano, non imbarazzante, profondo, che faceva venire molte domande a Kurt. Gli occhi verdi di Sebastian che sembravano non voler staccarsi da quelle pozze azzurre. Solo loro due, i loro sguardi e respiri. Quel momento quasi poetico venne interrotto da due colpi alla porta. Gli sguardi da contemplativi si trasformarono in preoccupati.  
-Chi è?- chiese Sebastian senza muoversi dal posto.  
-Sono Blaine- Ok, ora cosa dovevano fare? Kurt corse in bagno per nascondersi, mentre Sebastian si tolse la maglietta.  
-Arrivo- aprì la porta -scusa se mi presento così, ma dovevo farmi una doccia-  
Kurt stava maledicendo Smythe: _se sei troppo gentile, capiranno che c'è qualcosa che non va!_  
-Ehm, scusa. Stavo cercando Kurt, ma non è in camera. Per caso sai dove è andato?-  
-Hummel non c'è e lo vieni a chiedere a me? Ti ricordo che litighiamo in continuazione. Non so dove sia quella odiosa Checca!-  
-Posso entrare?-  
-Veramente no. Ho appena finito l'allenamento e vorrei lavarmi. Ciao Blaine- fece per chiudere la porta, ma Blaine lo fermò.  
-Che altro c'è?- chiese irritato.  
-Vorrei chiederti una cosa personale e preferirei entrare-  
-Non puoi aspettare domani?-  
-Preferirei adesso-  
Sebastian lo maledisse, ma poi si spostò per farlo entrare.  
-Fammi sta domanda, così posso risponderti e andare a farmi la doccia-  
Disse scocciato Sebastian, che aveva cose più divertenti e importanti da fare che ascoltare il ladro di assoli.  
-Fra te e Kurt c'è qualcosa?-  
-Cosa vuoi dire?- chiese Sebastian, guardando la porta del bagno.  
Dall'altra parte Kurt si chiedeva da cosa derivasse la curiosità di Blaine. Ok, aveva capito di non essergli indifferente, ma gli aveva chiarito che lo vedeva come un amico e che con Sebastian non c'era niente, o almeno niente che gli altri dovessero sapere. Neanche loro due sapevano cosa fossero, figurarsi se potevano saperlo gli altri.  
-Insomma, io ho baciato Kurt, ma non ha ricambiato- confessò Blaine, imbarazzato - Pensavo che fosse interessato, ma evidentemente c'è qualcun altro che gli interessa-  
-E tu hai pensato bene che fossi io, visto che sono l'unico altro gay dichiarato della scuola ancora single-  
-In effetti sì-  
-Non hai pensato che magari a Kurt tu non interessi?-  
-Comunque te l'ho chiesto, perchè vorrei riprovarci con lui-  
Kurt trattenne il respiro, aspettando la risposta di Sebastian che non tardò ad arrivare.  
-Senti Blaine, fra me e Hummel non c'è niente, ma evita di riprovarci. Da come si comporta, sembra che abbia qualcun altro per la testa- sorrise malizioso, guardando di sfuggita la porta del bagno.  
 _Scommetto che ora se la ride, quella Mangusta in calore!_  
-Tu dici? Beh vedremo. Grazie Sebastian. Ti lascio alla tua doccia- disse prima di sparire dalla camera.  
-Via libera, Kurt-  
Quando Kurt uscì certo non si aspettava di trovarsi di fronte a quello spettacolo. Ok, ormai poteva ammetterlo: lo aveva sempre trovato bellissimo e quel fisico scolpito, cosparso di nei era una delle cose più eccitanti che avesse mai visto. Certo a Sebastian non passò inosservato lo sguardo di Kurt.  
-Mi consumerai di questo passo-  
-E chi ti stava guardando?-  
-Tu, checca. Ammettilo sono bello, non ti devi vergognare-  
-E io che invece pensavo di permettere a Blaine un'altra uscita- lo provocò Kurt.  
-Non lo faresti e comunque perchè dovrebbe interessarmi?- rispose  
-Perchè magari la prossima volta che proverà a baciarmi, risponderò-  
-Davvero? E credi che ti piacerà più dei miei baci?- chiese malizioso avvicinandosi a Kurt, che invece indietreggiava verso la porta -Credi che avrà un sapore migliore del mio?- un altro passo -Credi che non penserai a me quando e se succederà?- ormai erano attaccati. Sebastian richiuse le labbra dopo averle inumidite con la bocca e Kurt non potè che osservare quel gesto, preparandosi a sentire quel gradevole sapore di caffè nuovamente sulle labbra. Quindi chiuse gli occhi, ma Sebastian non lo accontentò e si allontanò. Quando non sentì più il fiato di Smythe addosso, Hummel riaprì gli occhi.  
-Lo sapevo: non puoi resistermi e non riuscirai a baciare Anderson. Sei mio-  
Come lo aveva chiamato? "Mio". Lui era di Sebastian? Da quando? Non gli sembrava di aver mai parlato di questo piccolo particolare.  
-Cosa sarei io, scusa?-  
-M.I.O.- scandì lettera per lettera Sebastian.  
-Ah e da quando?-  
-Da quando mi hai baciato-  
-Primo tu mi hai baciato e secondo non ho mai detto di essere tuo-  
-Non serve dirlo. Lo sei. Io ti voglio, o meglio, voglio le tue labbra e io ottengo sempre ciò che voglio. Quindi sei mio-  
-Non vedo scritto "Proprietà di Sebastian Smythe da nessuna parte"- rispose Kurt facendo finta di controllare se sul suo corpo ci fosse veramente quella scritta.  
-Provvedo subito, allora- detto questo, Sebastian si avvicinò nuovamente a Kurt, che era ancora appoggiato alla porta del bagno, ma questa volta non puntò alle labbra, bensì al collo. Cominciò quindi a leccare e mordere la pelle lattea dell'altro. Kurt lo lasciò fare perchè, andiamo, si poteva rifiutare visto quanto fosse bravo perfino a fare i succhiotti? Hummel si lasciò ad un gemito di apprezzamento, quando Sebastian morse leggermente più forte prima di staccarsi.  
-Bene: ora sei mio- ghignò  
Kurt accarezzò il punto del collo a cui si era dedicato, compiaciuto dal piccolo fremito che attraversò il suo corpo. Hummel allora, sorprendendo anche se stesso si avvicinò a Sebastian e gli sussurrò all'orecchio -Prima o poi ricambierò il favore- poi prese a succhiare il lobo dell'altro, mentre portava istintivamente le braccia attorno al collo del più alto. Dopo qualche secondo in cui Sebastian cercava di contenersi da gemere come un ragazzino alle prime armi, si staccarono e decisero che era ora di mettersi a lavorare.  
  
Tornato in camera, Kurt si concesse una doccia e poi si tuffò sul proprio letto. Sorrise: gli piaceva quel rapporto che si era venuto a creare con Sebastian. Certamente era strano e ancora non riusciva a capire cosa fossero. Decise comunque di viverla per quello che era, senza aspettative. Anche perchè cosa credeva di ottenere da Sebastian? Un fidanzato? _Che bella battuta Hummel_ , questa sembrava la voce di Sebastian, più che la sua, ma aveva ragione. Di certo Smythe non avrebbe accettato una relazione seria e andava bene, neanche lui la voleva, giusto?

* * *

Il giorno successivo venne indetta una riunione degli Warblers.  
-Bene, ragazzi, dopo la vittoria alle Provinciali- alle parole di Thad cominciò un lungo applauso -abbiamo da affrontare le Regionali, quindi chi vuole partecipare alle audizioni?-  
Automaticamente tutti gli sguardi si voltarono verso Kurt e Sebastian che aveva già alzato la mano e si guardarono in cagnesco, giusto per dare al pubblico quello che voleva, poi alzò la mano anche Blaine, a cui non sfuggì lo sguardo di sfida di Sebastian e il ghigno malefico che si era formato sul suo volto.  
-Come immaginavo. Ora veniamo alle solite raccomandazioni: Kurt, Sebastian questa volta potete essere un po' meno competitivi fra di voi?-  
-Non ve lo posso assicurare- rispose Kurt  
-Giuro solennemente di non avere buone intenzioni- disse invece Sebastian.  
-Davvero, Smythe? Harry Potter?-  
-Codaliscia, Felpato e Ramoso sono lieti di presentarvi la Mappa del Malandrino-  
-Ok, abbiamo capito. Sei un fanatico di Harry Potter. Almeno su una cosa siamo d'accordo- rispose sorridendo Kurt. Tutti notarono quel sorriso, ma non commentarono, mentre Blaine e Jeff erano sempre più convinti che quei due nascondessero qualcosa.  
-Vedete di non fare stronzate, chiaro?- disse imperioso Hunter.  
-Si, sì, va bene- sbuffò Kurt.

* * *

Quando finirono di provare quella sera, Kurt e Sebastian decisero di fare quattro chiacchiere.  
-Allora ti piace Harry Potter-  
-Ovviamente-  
-Anche a me... Personaggio preferito?-  
-Draco, che domande-  
-Il mio è Harry-  
-Banale!-  
-Ehi! Devo dire che Tom Felton, però, è un figo da paura-  
-Assolutamente, ma io sono più bello-  
-Certo, certo. Chi voleva sminuire il grande Sebastian Smythe- disse ironico Kurt.  
-Non mi provocare...-  
-Ho detto solo la verità-  
-Questa te la lascio passare. Mi è venuto in mente che da domani, ognii giovedì fanno vedere un film di Harry Potter al cinema. Potremmo andare a vederli, che ne dici?-  
Un invito? Un appuntamento?  
-Ok come amici, giusto?-  
-Non siamo amici-  
-E allora cos'è?-  
-Puoi vederlo come un appuntamento se preferisci, vedi tu-  
-Va bene. È strano, ma va bene. Quindi ci vediamo fuori dalla Dalton per poi andare al cinema?-  
-Certo. Alle 8:00. Mangiamo alla pizzeria che c'è affianco al cinema e poi entriamo, d'accordo?-  
-Va bene. A domani allora Sebastian-  
  
Kurt e Sebastian avevano un appuntamento.


	8. Capitolo 8

Kurt era l'emblema della felicità quella mattina e solo perchè aveva uno stupido appuntamento (?) con Sebastian, di cui non poteva parlare, fra l'altro. Non che gliene importasse molto. Anche a colazione tutti notarono quell'aria da unicorni rosa e arcobaleni che girava attorno alla sua figura. Sebastian fu il primo, ovviamente a parlare -Hummel, a cosa è dovuta questa aura di felicità che ti circonda?-

-Niente di che-

-Hai un appuntamento- affermò deciso Jeff.

-Più o meno-

-Oh oh e chi sarebbe il fortunato?- chiese curioso Nick

-Sfortunato, vorrai dire- precisò Sebastian

-Oh nessuno di importante- rispose con aria di sufficienza Kurt fissando Sebastian

-Sei sicuro che sia un appuntamento e che non te lo sia sognato?-

-Smythe, Smythe, Smythe. Non ho mai detto che sia un appuntamento, un'uscita da amici, semmai-

-Ma io- si bloccò subito Sebastian, mentre Kurt lo guardava divertito per il fatto che fosse in difficoltà

-Ma tu cosa Smythe?- chiese ironico Kurt

-Niente-

-Uno a zero per Kurt, palla al centro- disse Nick

-Divertente Duvall, divertente-

La discussione sul quasi appuntamento di Kurt, finì lì e passarono a parlare delle prove, della scuola e di qualsiasi altro argomento che non centrasse minimamente con il precedente. Solo Blaine non partecipava alla conversazione, troppo preso a contemplare Kurt e soprattutto quel succhiotto che spuntava leggermente dalla sciarpa che Kurt aveva usato per coprirlo. Ad un certo punto Blaine dovette interrompere il flusso dei suoi pensiero e chiedere direttamente a Kurt -Chi ti ha fatto quel succhiotto?-

-Quale...- le parole morirono a Kurt in bocca.

-Sì, Hummel, chi ti ha fatto quel succhiotto? Ti ha marchiato per bene- disse gongolando Sebastian, per l'opportunità di mettere a disagio l'altro, consapevole che non avrebbe potuto dire la verità.

-Sarà il ragazzo con cui deve uscire, no?- propose Thad innocentemente.

Jeff, invece, cominciò a far passare lo sguardo fra Smythe e Hummel più che convinto che i due sapessero più di quanto ammettessero.

-Ma non hai detto che era solo un amico, Checca?-

Kurt non sapeva cosa rispondere. -Uno pari, palla al centro- disse Sebastian, prima di dare un morso ad una mela ed alzarsi per andare a lezione, seguito pochi minuti dopo da Kurt, che tanto aveva la sua stessa lezione.

* * *

Quando si sedettero vicini nell'ora di francese, come erano soliti fare da quando era iniziata quell'assurda alleanza visto che nessuno che conoscevano frequentava quella materia, si guardarono e si trattennero dal ridere.

-Siamo dei bravi attori- disse fra una risate ed un'altra Sebastian

-Si, ma hai rischiato oggi. Diavolo stavo per dire...-

-che non eravamo amici. Sapevo che ti avrei dato filo da torcere con quel commento-

-Ah siamo dispettosi, eh?- gli rispose prima di pizzicargli un braccio.

-Ehi! Anche tu comunque hai rischiato assecondando il commento di Blaine-

-Pff. Hai visto in compenso quanto era geloso?-

-Già. Sta diventando un po' ossessivo da quel punto di vista-

-Ma tanto hai già un padrone, tranquillo-

-E saresti tu?-

-Ovvio-

-Se lo dici tu- 

La professoressa entrò, interrompendo qualsiasi tentativo di continuare una discussione.

* * *

Il pomeriggio passò tranquillo. Niente riunioni, niente allenamenti, niente prove con gli Warblers. Comunque Kurt aveva tutt'altro per la testa, come cosa mettere per il semi appuntamento con Smythe. Vista la sua fissazione per la moda, non era un problema da poco. Doveva essere un completo non troppo elegante, nè troppo sportivo e doveva sembrare il più virile possibile: non voleva sorbirsi i soliti commenti di Sebastian su quanto si vestisse da donna. Poi Kurt doveva ammettere che voleva fare colpo su Sebastian, non ne comprendeva il motivo. Insomma erano alleati, non amici, con benefici che comprendevano qualche bacetto e un succhiotto per il momento e non pensava che Smythe volesse niente di più. Questa cosa fra loro due era strana e se questo appuntamento fosse andato male? Sarebbero tornati nemici, non avrebbero più cantato il duetto e niente più baci? _Non è un appuntamento, Kurt, andrà bene_. Con questo pensiero selezionò un paio di jeans scuri molto aderenti, una camicia azzurra che metteva in risalto gli occhi e una semplice giacca scura. Niente spille, niente accessori stravaganti, ma i capelli dovevano essere pettinati alla perfezione come al solito. Aggiunse solo un linea di matita nella rima inferiore degli occhi. Era pronto.

* * *

Sebastian era già in macchina ad aspettare Kurt. Era stranamente in anticipo quella sera e non faceva altro che pensare se stesse facendo bene. Non si erano mai sopportati e adesso "uscivano" insieme. Aveva fatto tutto lui: lui aveva baciato Kurt, lui l'aveva marchiato, lui lo aveva invitato fuori. Il problema è che non la trovava una cosa sbagliata, ma come succedeva sempre a Sebastian, pensava solo alle cose negative. Non voleva impegnarsi perchè non voleva essere abbandonato alla fine e dopo le regionali, dopo il duetto non poteva essere sicuro che Kurt non lo dimenticasse e tornassero nemici... Il filo dei suoi pensieri fu interrotto da due colpetti al finestrino e da un Kurt sorridente che chiedeva di entrare. Smythe aprì la porta, esibì il suo miglior sorriso e lo salutò -Ciao, Kurt-

-Niente Checca, questa sera-  
-Prima mi dici di smetterla di chiamarti Checca e quando lo faccio ti manca?-  
-Ero solo sorpreso. Tra l'altro non hai fatto commenti su come mi sono vestito-  
Sebastian studiò i suoi vestiti, fece una smorfia di apprezzamento e disse -Stai bene vestito così. Io non mi vestirei mai così, ma a te sta bene-  
-Chi sei tu, che ne hai fatto di Sebastian Smythe?- chiese ironico Kurt sorridendogli.  
-Smettila tu e il tuo sarcasmo da pinguino. Andiamo?-  
-Pinguino?-  
-Sì. Tu mi chiami mangusta, io pinguino-  
-Ok. Pizza?-  
-Pizza-  
Detto ciò partirono con la porche di Sebastian verso la loro meta. Ascoltarono e canticchiarono allegramente qualche canzone finchè Kurt non chiese qualcosa a Sebastian.  
-Secondo te, Jeff sa di questa cosa strana fra noi due?-  
-Dell'alleanza, dici? Non credo. Lui sospetta che abbiamo una qualche relazione sentimentale-  
-Non ha tutti i torti-  
-In effetti, non ci limitiamo a cantare insieme- Kurt arrossì -ma niente di sentimentale, giusto?- chiese conferma Sebastian.  
-Certo- disse non del tutto convinto della sua risposta, Kurt.  
-Blaine non ha più provato a chiederti di uscire, vero?-  
-Sento una nota di gelosia, Smythe?- chiese divertito Kurt, ma dopo lo sguardo omicida di Sebastian preferì rispondere alla sua domanda -No, ma prima o poi lo farà-  
-Cosa farai?-  
-Rifiuterò. Come ho già detto: amici mi sta bene, ma niente di più-  
-I suoi baci poi non sono minimamente paragonabili ai miei-  
-Non vorrei montarti la testa, ma sì per quanto mi riguarda è vero-  
Sebastian si sentì rassicurato da quelle parole, non sapeva ancora il perchè in realtà. _Sei geloso Sebastian, inutile negarlo_ stupida vocina interiore. Il resto del viaggio passò tranquillamente con qualche frecciatina e insulti soliti e qualche momento di silenzio fra loro,  occupato dalla musica.

* * *

In pizzeria trovarono un tavolo piuttosto appartato, anche se quelli vicino a loro spesso li guardavano con disprezzo.  
-Quanto amo l'Ohio- disse ironico Kurt  
-Fregatene di quello che pensano. Siamo gay, ma non siamo una coppia, quindi devono solo imparare a farsi gli affari loro-  
Kurt non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia alle parole _non siamo una coppia_ , ma era vero, quindi non avrebbe dovuto fargli male, giusto?   
-Comunque non vedo l'ora di andare a New York-  
-Già. Hai mandato la lettera alla NYADA?-  
-Sta mattina, tu?-  
-Anche io-  
-Speriamo che scelgano entrambi come finalisti-  
-Non riuscirei a partecipare senza dover competere con la mia checca preferita-  
-E io come farei senza la mia Mangusta?-  
 _MIA mangusta? Perchè una stupida parolina di tre lettere mi rende felice? Kurt mi deve aver contaminato con il suo romanticismo._  
Per il resto della cena, l'atmosfera fra di loro fu gradevole e non ci furono molti momenti di imbarazzo o silenzio, quindi tutto stava andando per il meglio.  
  
Il film fu ovviamente stupendo. Si emozionarono come bambini appena rivedere i loro eroi sul grande schermo e non fecero altro che stare in silenzio e commentare giusto qualche scena.  
Mentre uscivano dal cinema discutevamo abbastanza animatamente:  
-Io mi sarei trovato benissimo a Serpeverde-  
-Immagino. Io sono sempre stato indeciso fra Serpeverde e Grifondoro-  
-Serpeverde, tu?-  
-Sì, io, idiota. I Serpeverde sono molto ambiziosi e non si fanno scrupoli per arrivare ai loro obiettivi-  
-Forse, ma ti vedrei meglio a Grifondoro: sono coraggiosi-  
-Io sarei coraggioso?-  
-Sei molto forte e poi se io sono Serpeverde, il mio rivale deve essere Grifondoro-  
-Giusta osservazione-  
-Guarda, guarda. Qualcuno si è trovato un nuovo fidanzatino-  
Kurt si bloccò all'istante al suono di quella voce e cominciò impercettibilmente a tremare.   
-Kurt, è quel bullo di cui mi hai parlato?-  
Kurt non rispose se non con un lieve cenno del capo. Il ragazzo che aveva spaventato Kurt, si stava avvicinando sempre di più, mentre Hummel si stringeva sempre più vicino a Sebastian.   
-Fatina, come mai non rispondi?-  
-Taci, inutile grassone- disse intimidatorio Sebastian, che per pochi centimetri era comunque più alto dell'altro, ma decisamente più mingherlino.  
-Chi stava parlando con te, finocchio?-  
-Vattene-  
Partì un pugno da Azimio, si doveva chiamare così a quanto ricordava Kurt, che colpì in faccia Sebastian, non prima però che quest'ultimo colpisse il naso dell'altro facendolo sanguinare. Azimio decise che forse era abbastanza, così scappò.  
-Oh, Sebastian cosa diavolo hai fatto?- chiese preoccupato Kurt, mentre cercava di farlo alzare.  
-Ti stava spaventando, non potevo lasciar perdere-  
-Ma potevi farti veramente male-  
-Sono forte io-  
-Sì, come no. Fammi vedere la guancia-  
Kurt fece ruotare delicatamente il volto di Sebastian verso di sè. Si vedeva un segno rosso su tutta la guancia, ma non sembrava ci fosse niente di rotto.  
-È colpa mia. Mi dispiace, Sebastian- Kurt scoppiò a piangere e Smythe gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo appoggiò al suo petto, poi lo strinse.  
-È tutto ok, Kurt. Non è la prima volta che mi capita. Sto bene, smettila di piangere- gli sollevò il volto e gli diede un casto bacio sulle labbra. Quel gesto fece calmare Kurt che si strinse maggiormente a Sebastian, prima di dirigersi verso la macchina.   
Cancellando gli ultimi quindici minuti, era stato un bel appuntamento e Kurt ne era felice, ora doveva solo occuparsi di Sebastian.


	9. Capitolo 9

Quando finalmente riuscirono a entrare alla Dalton senza farsi vedere da nessuno Sebastian decise di dirigersi verso la sua camera, ma prontamente venne fermato da Kurt.  
-Dove pensi di andare?-  
-In camera mia a dormire, essere preso a botte mi ha fatto venire un gran mal di testa-  
-No, caro mio. Tu vieni in camera mia, che ti medico e nessun ma-  
Sebastian allora tornò sui suoi passi e aspettò che Kurt lo facesse entrare.  
-Stenditi sul letto. Io prendo il kit di pronto soccorso-  
-Kit di pronto soccorso? Non ti ha picchiato ancora dopo quella volta, vero?- chiese a mo' di rimprovero Sebastian.  
-Forse potrei non avertelo detto-  
-Kurt. Dovevi dirmelo, lo avrei distrutto questa sera-  
Kurt intanto era tornato con il necessario per la medicazione e si era avvicinato al viso di Sebastian per notare il livido che si era formato.  
-Non credo di poter far molto per questo. Si vedrà, posso alleviare il fastidio con un po' di pomata-  
Sebastian non rispose. Continuò a fissare il volto concentrato di Kurt e sopratutto quei maledetti occhi color del mare. Dio, cosa più sdolcinata non poteva dire, ma quelle pozze blu lo ammaliavano sempre, anche quando si stuzzicavano ed erano nemici. Amava provocarlo non solo perchè aveva la risposta sempre pronta, ma per quella scintilla di determinazione che compariva nel suo sguardo. Era talmente concentrato su quel particolare che non si accorse della domanda di Kurt, finchè non lo chiamò -Sebastian-  
Altra cosa magnifica di Kurt: quando lo chiamava per nome, in privato ovviamente, non lo storpiava in soprannomi, ma lo rendeva speciale ogni volta, per il tono e per la magnifica voce con cui lo pronunciava.  
-Mi hai chiesto qualcosa?-  
-Sì: perchè mi hai difeso?-  
-Come perchè?-  
-Nessuno lo aveva mai fatto, neanche i miei amici e boh non me lo aspettavo-  
-Cosa volevi, che scappassi e ti lasciassi in balia di quel ammasso di ciccia pronto a pestarti?-  
-Forse ti sembrerà strano ma... Sì-  
Sebastian si mise a sedere e guardò Kurt negli occhi, accarezzandogli dolcemente la guancia. -Non avrei potuto farlo e sai perchè?-  
-Perchè hai bisogno del tuo alleato contro Blaine-  
Sebastian sorrise per la sua capacità di scherzare anche in quei momenti, poi si prese una pausa. Stava per dire qualcosa di molto personale e che non aveva mai detto. Aveva paura, ma sapeva che poteva fidarsi di Kurt ed era sicuro di quello che stava per dire, ma se lui non provava lo stesso, se lo rifiutava, se si fosse messo a ridere?  
-Mi piaci, Kurt. E non come amico, alleato o socio. Mi piaci-  
Sebastian aspettava una risposta che non tardò ad arrivare. Kurt sorrise dolcemente e poi disse -Mi chiedevo quando lo avresti ammesso- perchè sì Kurt se ne era accorto, ma non pensava che Sebastian glielo dicesse. Non sembrava tipo da sentimenti e quello era un enorme passo avanti.  
-Cosa significa?- chiese Sebastian sorpreso  
-Che anche tu mi piaci-  
Sebastian non resistette oltre: afferrò Kurt per i fianchi e lo fece distendere sopra di sé sul letto mentre con foga si baciavano. Le mani di Sebastian vagano sulla schiena di Kurt, mentre quest'ultimo cercava di sbottonare la camicia dell'altro e gli torturava la pelle del collo, tanto che a Sebastian scappò un gemito di approvazione. Decise quindi di ribaltare le posizioni. Ora Kurt aveva la schiena poggiata al materasso e Sebastian lo guardava dall'alto.  
-Dio, Kurt. Sei perfetto-  
-Lo so-  
Sebastian rise, riuscivano a provocarsi anche in quelle circostanze ed era magnifico. Toccò alla pelle del collo di Kurt il turno di essere torturata e marchiata, nuovamente, nel frattempo Kurt si adoperava per togliere la camicia al più alto e tentare di slacciargli i pantaloni. Nel frattempo Sebastian stava tracciando invisibili percorsi sul torso nudo di Kurt, scendendo sempre più in basso, fino al limite impostogli dai pantaloni. Li slacciò e ormai entrambi rimasti solo in boxer, iniziarono a strusciarsi uno sull'altro per soddisfare i loro membri pulsanti. Kurt ribaltò nuovamente le posizioni e questa volta le mani di Smythe si concentrarono sul lato B di Hummel.  
-Ti ho mai detto, quanto amo il tuo culo, Hummel?-  
-No, ma sono contento che ti piaccia-  
Ripresero a baciarsi con foga, mentre i loro membri si toccavano provocando piacere ad entrambi.  
-Ripetimi perchè non ci ho mai provato con te?-  
-Perchè sei una mangusta idiota?-  
-O perchè tu sei un pinguino timido?-  
A quella provocazione Kurt rispose mordendo il labbro inferiore di Sebastian, ma non provocò dolore, bensì una scarica di piacere che gli arrivò dritto dritto in mezzo alle gambe. Dopo pochi minuti entrambi erano vicini e in rapida successione vennero. Kurt poi poggiò la testa al petto di Sebastian, mentre quest'ultimo lo abbracciava.  
Hummel si spostò per non pasare ulteriormente su Sebastian, permettendogli di sistemarsi. Quest'ultimo aspettò che Kurt si riposizionasse dandogli le spalle per cingergli la vita con un braccio.  
-Non pensavo fossi un tipo da coccole post sesso- disse tranquillamente Kurt, mentre si godeva il passaggio delle dita di Sebastian sul suo braccio.  
-Non lo sono-  
-Perchè...-  
-Tu sei diverso, Kurt-  
-Davvero?-  
-Sì. Da quando abbiamo iniziato questa cosa strana dei baci, non sono più andato con nessun altro-  
Quelle parole di Smythe lo sorpresero parecchio e sorrise, contento di quella confessione.  
-Non mi hai più spiegato perchè mi consideri coraggioso-  
-Perchè porti avanti le tue idee senza preoccuparti di quello che dicono e pensano gli altri-  
-Sono così coraggioso che ho tremato quando è comparso Azimio-  
-Anche io avrei avuto paura se mi avesse fatto quello che ha fatto a te-  
-Ma tu hai reagito, mi hai difeso. Io non ho detto, né fatto niente-  
-Ancora con questa storia, Kurt? Basta. Ho rimediato un livido, niente che non mi sia già successo e ti ho spiegato perchè l'ho fatto. Ora dormi-  
-Cosa diranno gli altri del livido?-  
-Mi inventerò qualcosa. Pensa a cosa dire dell'appuntamento piuttosto-  
-Giusto. Jeff e Blaine mi faranno l'interrogatorio del secolo domani a colazione-  
-Voglio vedere la faccia di Blaine-  
Kurt non rispose, ma semplicemente si accoccolò maggiormente a Sebastian e si addormentò. Sebastian lo seguì poco dopo.

* * *

Al risveglio Kurt si sentiva bene, al caldo e al sicuro. Ancora stretto tra le braccia di Sebastian e poteva finalmente rimanere lì, senza fingere che non fosse successo.  
-La principessa si è svegliata, finalmente-  
-'Giorno, Sebastian-  
Kurt si girò per guardare Sebastian negli occhi verdi, così profondi e gli diede il bacio del buongiorno, che l'altro non rifiutò.  
-Lo sai che non è la prima volta che mi sveglio fra le tue braccia?-  
-Ma se è la prima volta...-  
-In realtà tutte le volte che ci addormentavamo durante lo studio del regolamento, ci ritrovavamo attaccati, ma non ho mai detto niente-  
-Perchè?-  
-Pensavo saresti scappato-  
-Forse qualche mese fa sì, ora come vedi sono qui-  
-Lo so- scoccò un altro bacio sulle labbra -meglio che ci alziamo e facciamo la doccia. Altrimenti si insospettiranno-  
-Hai ragione. Continuiamo a fingere?-  
-Almeno fino al duetto, no? Comunque non ho intenzione di tenere nascosto tutto, Sebastian. Non mi vergogno di te. Solo che prima sarebbe meglio capire cosa c'è tra noi. Con questo non voglio forzare i tempi. Prendiamola come viene e poi vediamo, d'accordo?-  
-Ok. Cerco di uscire senza farmi vedere e vado a farmi la doccia in camera mia. Mi dai l'ultimo bacio, prima di rimettere le nostre maschere?-  
Kurt esaudì il suo desiderio e poi si separarono.

* * *

A colazione ovviamente erano tutti lì, compreso Sebastian, ad attenderlo.  
-Ciao Kurt! Hai visto come si è fatto conciare Seb ieri sera?-  
-Si sarà immischiato in qualche losco affare da Mangusta...-  
Sebastian sorrise lievemente alla risposta, poi tornò serio.  
-Come è andata con quel ragazzo ieri sera?- chiese impaziente Jeff, mentre tutti e in particolare modo Blaine aspettavano la risposta. Sebastian intanto lo guardava, nascondendo un sorriso dietro alla sua tazza di caffè.  
-Bene-  
-Avete concluso qualcosa?-  
-Jeff, non essere così invadente!- lo rimproverò Nick, anche se come tutti voleva sapere qualche pettegolezzo a rating rosso.  
-Sì, qualcosa- rispose vagamente Kurt, guardando di sfuggita Sebastian, di fronte a lui.  
-Non deve essere stato molto bravo-  
Sebastian quasi si strozzò con il caffè.  
-Qualche problema, Smythe?-  
-Nessuno Hummel-  
-Non fai battute sullo standard di uomini con cui esco?-  
-Non mi interessa minimamente chi frequenti, Checca-  
-Sei sicuro?- chiese scherzoso Jeff, colpendolo con una gomitata amichevole.  
Blaine intanto fissava Kurt, leggermente irritato per quello che aveva raccontato.  
-'Bas, quello che ti ha picchiato, prima tii ha marchiato o sono due persone diverse?-  
Kurt rise: era riuscito a marchiarono proprio sul collo e non se ne era neanche accorto.  
-Già, Smythe, chi ti ha fatto quel succhiotto?- lo provocò Kurt, scimmiottando quello che aveva detto il giorno prima l'altro.  
-Uno di cui non mi ricordo neanche il nome- rispose freddamente Sebastian, sogghignando in direzione di Kurt.  
-Bene. Se avete finito di provocarvi a vicenda, direi che è ora di parlare delle prove per la festa di Natale con i genitori- sempre Clarigton doveva interrompere queste interessanti chiacchierate. Da quando era diventato membro del consiglio aveva messo la testa apposto.  
La colazione passò fra una proposta e l'altra per la festa, mentre Sebastian e Kurt si guardavano con la coda dell'occhio o con qualche sguardo complice.


	10. Capitolo 10

Primo giorno senza Kurt e Sebastian era già disperato, non che lo volesse ammettere, ma il fatto che Hummel fosse andato per un weekend a casa da suo padre, lo aveva intristito. Certo, quando glielo aveva comunicato non pensava di poter stare così male.  
Era in biblioteca cercando invano di studiare. Più che altro aspettava che Kurt lo contattasse. Ovviamente non voleva fare lui il primo passo e mostrarsi debole. Erano passate due settimane dal loro appuntamento e c'erano stati diversi momenti in cui si erano trovati da soli in una delle due camere, ma non tanto per provare il duetto. Questa cosa fra loro due era particolare, ma assolutamente positiva e rendeva Sebastian molto più simpatico. Ecco perchè quel sabato pomeriggio in biblioteca, invece, nessuno voleva avvicinarlo. Un'aura oscura lo permeava, ma ovviamente qualcuno fu così stupido da avvicinarsi.  
Quando Hunter si sedette di fronte a lui, Sebastian non se ne accorse subito, indeciso sul mandare o meno il messaggio a Kurt.  
-'Bastian, mi dici cosa diavolo hai oggi?-  
-Oh ciao Hunt-  
-Non fare il finto tonto, idiota. Dimmi perchè sei depresso-  
-Non sono depresso-  
-Oh sì che lo sei e potresti parlarne con il tuo migliore amico, non credi?-  
-Non sono depresso ti dico-  
-Allora perchè oggi non hai preso in giro nessuno e hai sospirato per tutto il giorno? E la vuoi smettere di controllare il cellulare ogni due secondi?-  
-Non avevo il mio soggetto preferito per gli insulti oggi-  
Hunter lo guardò con aria interrogativa.  
-Non c'è Hummel, idiota-  
-Va bene, ma per il resto?-  
-Non sospiro ogni due secondi, né aspetto alcun messaggio-  
-Allora, Smythe. Ora tu mi ascolti per bene: sono tuo amico, mi puoi dire tutto, non ti giudicherò. So che ti piaceva Blaine, sei offeso perchè non ti considera neanche di striscio o...-  
Sebastian rise per la prima volta quella giornata -Io offeso per Blaine? Bella questa. Grazie per avermi fatto ridere così di gusto- riprese a ridere.  
Hunter era perplesso -e allora quale accidenti è il tuo problema?- quasi urlò Clarigton evidentemente scocciato dal comportamento del suo amico.  
-Sei strano da un po' in effetti. Mi dici cosa succede?-  
-Niente, ti ho detto che non succede niente-  
 _Niente di cui possa parlare comunque. Ho promesso a Kurt di non parlarne con nessuno._  
-Se lo dici tu-  
Nel frattempo il cellulare di Sebastian vibrò per l'arrivo di un messaggio.  
  
 **SMS da Pinguino**  
Allora, Mangusta... Riesci a resistere fino a domani sera o ti senti troppo solo?  
  
Sebastian sorrise e Hunter strabuzzò gli occhi. Fino a qualche secondo prima era depresso e ora sorrideva?  
-Chi è?-  
-Uno-   
_L'unico di cui mi interessi veramente qualcosa._  
  
 **SMS a Pinguino**  
Oh Pinguino, ti sei fatto vivo. Forse eri tu quello che sentiva la mia mancanza, visto che mi hai scritto per primo...  
  
 **SMS da Pinguino**  
Ma davvero? Non è che non mi hai scritto per orgoglio?  
  
Clarigton intanto cercava disperatamente di leggere il mittente, quando ci riuscì, però, non capì lo stesso chi fosse visto che non chiamava nessuno che conoscesse con quel soprannome. Decise allora di andarsene e di lasciarlo ai suoi messaggi, visto che lo rendevano così felice.  
  
 **SMS a Pinguino**  
Forse o forse no. Comunque, come va lì?  
  
 **SMS da Pinguino**  
Bene, tranne che sono morto. Mio padre mi ha costretto ad aiutarlo in officina e ho finito solo pochi minuti fa...  
  
 **SMS a Pinguino**  
Tu che aiuti in officina? Ti prego non dirmi che ti metti anche la tuta da lavoro e magari sei pure sporco di olio....  
  
 **SMS da Pinguino**  
Perchè ho l'impressione che tu stia facendo dei pensieri poco casti su tutto questo?  
  
 **SMS a Pinguino**  
Evidentemente mi conosci, Checca... Mandami una foto di te vestito da meccanico, ti prego  <3  
  
 **SMS da Pinguino**  
Mi hai mandato un cuore? Stai sicuro comunque che non lo farò...  
  
 **SMS a Pinguino**  
Fai il Pinguino dispettoso, eh... D'accordo, allora quando tornerai non ti aspetterò all'entrata :P  
  
 **SMS da Pinguino**  
Oh :3 avevi pensato di venirmi a prendere? Che gesto dolce  
  
Sebastian si era fregato da solo. Doveva ammettere di averci pensato, anzi l'aveva pianificato dall'inizio. Sapeva che a quella Checca romantica, quell'idea sarebbe piaciuta.  
Continuarono a massaggiare fino a notte fonda, poi si augurarono la buona notte e si promisero di sentirsi alla mattina.

* * *

Sebastian si era svegliato di buon umore quella domenica mattina, conscio che alla sera avrebbe rivisto Kurt. Si affrettò a mandargli un messaggio per augurare un buongiorno all'altro.  
  
 **Sms da Pinguino**  
Proprio non riesci a stare senza di me, vero? Cosa pensi di fare oggi?  
  
 **Sms a Pinguino**  
Pensavo di continuare a infastidirti via messaggio  
  
 **Sms da Pinguino**  
Ma davvero? E io che pensavo di fare la stessa cosa, Mangusta ;)  
  
Continuarono a scriversi fino al pomeriggio, quando Kurt dovette andare ad aiutare il padre in officina. Non si scrissero più neanche dopo, perchè Kurt doveva salire in macchina e tornare e ovviamente Sebastian non vedeva l'ora.  
Si appoggiò a una delle pareti del corridoio di entrata per aspettare il suo piccolo Pinguino, ma non era l'unico appostato. Blaine si era seduto in una delle sedie accanto alla porta d'ingresso. Cosa voleva? Se intendeva fare il ragazzo gentile che accoglie Kurt, si sbagliava di grosso. Quello lo avrebbe fatto lui, ma non finì neanche di pensare ad un modo per allontanarlo che Kurt arrivò. Era ancora più bello del solito, avvolto nel cappotto grigio e con la sciarpa azzurra a coprirsi il collo e parte del viso. Blaine e Sebastian scattarono nella sua direzione, ma Blaine ci arrivò per primo.  
-Ciao, Kurt. Ti stavo aspettando-  
Kurt lo salutò con un gesto mentre cercava con lo sguardo Sebastian, il quale gli sorrise. Gli occhi di Kurt si illuminarono appena lo videro e cercò di superare Blaine per andare da lui, ma Anderson si mise in mezzo, ovviamente.  
-Cosa c'è Blaine?- chiese con finta gentilezza Kurt  
-Volevo solo aiutarti con la valigia-  
-Non serve, ce la faccio da solo. Non sei venuto qui per questo. Cosa vuoi?-  
-Per la festa di Natale, hai un accompagnatore? Io sono solo un Warbler per cui non posso partecipare se non cantando con gli altri, mentre tu come rappresentate sei invitato. Mi chiedevo se...-  
-No, mi dispiace, non invito mai nessuno dei miei amici, altrimenti poi si offendono. O tutti o nessuno- sorrise forzatamente Kurt  
-E chi ti difenderà da Sebastian?-  
-Ho bisogno di essere difeso? Non mi sembra proprio e comunque ci saranno quelli del consiglio degli Warblers-  
-Oh-  
-Ora che hai finito, credo che tu mi possa lasciar passare, no?-  
-Certo, scusa- disse Blaine prima di andarsene dal corridoio laterale.  
Sebastian aveva assistito alla scena, ghignando compiaciuto del tentativo fallito di Blaine. Kurt nel frattempo si avvicinò a Sebastian.  
-Ciao- disse dolcemente Sebastian sorridendogli -vuoi che porti la valigia?-  
-Grazie- e gliela porse  
-Ma che diavolo ci hai messo dentro per solo un weekend?-  
-Non si sa mai cosa potrebbe servirti-  
-Certo certo. Bel lavoro con Blaine-  
-Cercava di autoinvitarsi alla festa di Natale-  
-Lo so, ho sentito. Poi tu avresti bisogno di qualcuno che ti difenda da me. Bisogna ammettere che a battute cretine se la cava bene-  
I due risero.  
-Alla festa di Natale ci saranno i tuoi genitori, Sebastian?-  
-Ah ah. Tanto sappiamo che parleranno con il membro del Congresso, giusto?- si abbassò fino a raggiungere l'orecchio di Kurt e sussurargli -ho una idea molto divertente per quella sera-  
Kurt arrossì, perchè aveva perfettamente intuito che voleva fuggire da lì per nascondersi in camera e fare qualcosa di decisamente più divertente.  
-Speravo che avessi pensato a una cosa del genere-  
-Sei un piccolo pervertito allora-  
-Modestamente- Kurt gli fece l'occhiolino. Nel frattempo erano arrivati alla camera di Kurt.  
Entrati, Sebastian non fece in tempo ad appoggiare la valigia, che Kurt gli saltò praticamente addosso baciandolo con tutta la foga possibile. Quando finalmente si staccarono, Sebastian rise.  
-Poi ero io che non riuscivo a stare senza di te, eh?-  
-Non ho mai detto che non mi sei mancato-  
-Mi sei mancato, Kurt- disse dolcemente Sebastian, accarezzando la guancia di Kurt, il quale si spinse ancora di più verso quel contatto.  
-Anche tu, Sebastian, anche tu-


End file.
